Ewangelia wg św. Mateusza
Ewangelia wg Mateusza (Mt) - jedna z czterech Ewangelii Nowego Testamentu, której autorstwo przypisuje się Mateuszowi Ewangeliście. Otwiera wydania Nowego Testamentu, choć niektórzy uważają, że nie jest pierwszą napisaną ewangelią. Ewangelia Mateusza należy do ewangelii synoptycznych. Autorstwo księgi tradycja wczesnochrześcijańska przypisuje Lewi'emu Mateuszowi, jednemu z dwunastu apostołów, wcześniejszemu poborcy podatkowemu. Data powstania księgi budzi dotąd spory wśród biblistów. Najstarsza tradycja wskazuje na "ósmy rok po śmierci Pana", czyli na rok 41 e.ch. Według niektórych biblistów zawarta w Ewangelii polemika z judaizmem faryzejskim (który zaczął dominować ok. 80 r. n.e.) sugeruje, że mogła ona zostać napisana między 80 i 90 n.e. Jednak najnowsze datowanie papirusu magdaleńskiego przez Cartstena Petera Thide'a na rok 60 n.e. znów cofa datę powstania do połowy I wieku. Miejscem powstania Ewangelii była prawdopodobnie Palestyna lub Syria w zależności od przyjętej daty powstania. Ewangelia Mateusza była prawdopodobnie pierwotnie napisana po aramejsku, a dopiero później przetłumaczona na grekę. Potwierdzają tę tezę: * Świadectwo Papiasza z przełomu I i II wieku o mowach Jezusa spisanych przez Mateusza w języku hebrajskim (tak wówczas określano j. aramejski). * Fakt, że księga była pisana przede wszystkim z myślą o Żydach. Wskazują na to liczne semityzmy (np.: Raka - 5,22; Mamona - 6,24) oraz zwyczaje żydowskie, których autor nie objaśnia (np. obmycia rytualne - 15,2). Oryginał aramejski musiał jednak zaginąć lub zostać ukryty bardzo wcześnie, gdyż Ojcowie Kościoła z II wieku znają tylko grecką wersję. Zresztą Hieronim podaje, że sam ją przetłumaczył z hebrajskiego na język grecki. Istnieją dwie teorie dotyczące kolejności powstania Ewangelii Mateusza. Według przeważającej opinii współczesnych biblistów autor pisząc swoją Ewangelię korzystał prawdopodobnie z Ewangelii Marka powstałej najwcześniej, ponadto ze źródeł ustnych (Q) oraz źródła specjalnego znanego tylko Mateuszowi. Mniej rozpowszechniona choć obiektywnie bardziej prawdziwa jest teza, że Ewangelia Mateusza powstała najwcześniej, a Ewangelia Marka stanowiła jej streszczenie. Teza ta sięga początków Kościoła chrześcijańskiego - stąd kolejność wśród pism Nowego Testamentu, tam Ewangelia Mateusza jest pierwsza, bo tak uważali najwcześniejsi ojcowie kościoła. Ewangelie Marka oraz Łukasza są jedynie późniejszym potwierdzeniem prawdziwości hebrajskiej i aramejskiej Ewangelii Mateusza i zawierają w sumie niewielkie dodatki lub modyfikacje. Ewangelia była pisana z myślą przede wszystkim o Żydach lub o chrześcijanach nawróconych z judaizmu, o czym mówią liczne świadectwa pozabiblijne (np. Ireneusz, Orygenes) i co wynika: 1. z faktu, że Ewangelista zakłada u czytelników znajomość zwyczajów żydowskich, których znaczenia z zasady nie wyjaśnia (np. obmywanie rąk -15,2; zajmowanie pierwszych miejsc przez faryzeuszy na uczcie - 23,6; płacenie dziesięciny - 23,23; rozróżnianie przykazań małych i dużych - 5,19; noszenie filakterii - 23,5 itp.); 2. z semityzmów, w które obfituje, styl i terminologia tej Ewangelii (paralelizmy, powtórzenia tych samych formuł, inkluzje, częste posługiwanie się liczbami o wymowie symbolicznej - zwłaszcza liczbą 7; terminy: raka - 5,22; mamona - 6,24; wyrażenia: związywać i rozwiązywać -16,19; 18,18; ciało i krew - 16,17; ciemności zewnętrzne - 8,12 itp. ). Pierwszy historyk Kościoła, św. Euzebiusz, pisze, że około roku 200 Pantenus znalazł w Indiach Ewangelię św. Mateusza. Wyraża przy tym przekonanie, że zaniósł ją tam apostoł św. Bartłomiej. Podobną wersję podaje św. Hieronim. Natomiast św. Rufin i Mojżesz z Horezmu są zdania, że św. Bartłomiej głosił naukę Chrystusa w Etiopii. Pseudo-Hieronim zaś twierdzi, że św. Bartłomiej apostołował w Arabii Saudyjskiej. Jeszcze inni są zdania, że św. Bartłomiej pracował wśród Partów i w Mezopotamii. Fakty te nie pozostają ze sobą w sprzeczności, znając misjonarską i podróżniczą siłę innych apostołów, Bartłomiej najprawdopodobniej był we wszystkich tych krajach. Aramejskie słowo Bartolmaj znaczy tyle, co "syn Tolmaja". Bartłomiej jest tożsamy z Natanaelem wspomnianym u Jana, czyli jego imię brzmiałoby poprawnie: Natanael, bar Tholmai (Natanael, syn Tolmaja). Tekst grecki oryginalnie nie zawierał żadnych śródtytułów ani numeracji rozdziałów czy wierszy. Wszystko są to późniejsze dodatki. Pierwotne greckie tłumaczenie napisane było wyłącznie dużymi literami, na wzór hebrajskiego, który nie ma małych liter wcale, a co więcej grecki oryginał nie zawiera żadnych znaków przestankowych takich jak kropki czy przecinki. Stąd poważna trudność przełożenia tekstu w sposób jednolity i zrozumiały chociażby na łacinę, gdzie pojawiają się rozdziały i wrsety bedące już opracowaniem tekstu. Warto o tym pamiętać czytając współczesne opracowania tłumaczeń tekstów ewangelii, których jest bardzo wiele. Ewangelię Mateusza można podzielić na cztery części: 1. Rodowód, narodzenie i dzieciństwo Jezusa. (1-2) 2. Czyny Jana Chrzciciela i przygotowanie do działalności Jezusa. (3-4,11) 3. Działalność Jezusa w Galilei (4,12-20,16) 4. Męka i zmartwychwstanie Jezusa (20,17-28) Myśl przewodnia tej Ewangelii sprowadza się do tezy, że w osobie, czynach, życiu i nauce Jezusa urzeczywistniły się proroctwa mesjańskie Starego Testamentu. Wedlugg Mateusza Jezus jest Mesjaszem, potomkiem Abrahama i spadkobiercą króla Dawida. Mateusz referując fakty z życia Jezusa dołącza do nich często teologiczną interpretację. Autor nie przywiązuje zasadniczej wagi ani do chronologii, ani do szczegółów geograficzno-topograficznych. Księga zawiera około 60 cytatów ze Starego Testamentu. Apostoł Mateusz przedstawia nauczanie Jezusa w tzw. "pięciu mowach": 1. Kazanie na górze (5,3-7,29) 2. Mowa misyjna (10,5-42) 3. Mowa o królestwie niebieskim - przypowieści (13,1-52) 4. Mowa do uczniów o życiu wspólnoty (18,1-35) 5. Mowa przeciw uczonym w Piśmie i faryzeuszom oraz mowa o dniach ostatecznych (23,1-25,46) „Mateusz, zwany także Lewi, z celnika apostoł, pierwszy w Judei dla Żydów, którzy uwierzyli, napisał Ewangelię Chrystusa hebrajskimi literami i słowami” (Hieronim, De Viris Inlustribus, III). „W Ewangelii według Hebrajczyków, napisanej w języku chaldejskim i syryjskim, ale literami hebrajskimi, której nazarejczycy dotąd używają, a która uchodzi za Ewangelię Apostołów, natomiast przez wielu jest uważana za Ewangelię Mateusza i znajduje się w bibliotece w Cezarei, (....)” (Hieronim, Dialog Przeciw Pelagianom, III, 2). „W Ewangelii, której używają nazarejczycy i ebionici (ostatnio przełożyłem ją z języka hebrajskiego na grecki, przez wielu jest ona uważana za autentyczną Mateusza (...)” (Hieronim, Komentarz do Mateusza, XII, 13). Słowa Orygenesa o „hebrajskim języku” Ewangelii Mateusza można przeczytać u Euzebiusza (Historia Kościelna, VI, 25, 4-5), który sam zgadzał się w tym względzie z Orygenesem (Euzebiusz, jak wyżej, III, 24, 6). Opinię tę podtrzymywał Augustyn (O zgodności Ewangelistów, 1, 2, 4, por. tamże 1, 3, 5) i Hieronim w swym Commentarius in Mathaeum (Praefatio). Euzebiusz pisze też, że wedle jednej z tradycji Bartłomiej, jeden z apostołów zostawił ponoć „w Indiach” (starożytne określenie dla terenów dzisiejszej Arabii południowej) hebrajską wersję Ewangelii Mateusza (Euzebiusz, Historia Kościelna, V, 10, 3-4). Według Efrema „Mateusz napisał Ewangelię po hebrajsku, która później była tłumaczona na język grecki” (Evangelii concordantis expositio). Według Epifaniusza „Mateusz wyłożył naukę i wyjaśnienie ewangelii po hebrajsku i hebrajskimi literami” (Haereses, 30, 3, por. tamże, 30, 13). W innym miejscu tego samego dzieła Epifaniusz pisze: „Nazarejczycy mają Ewangelię według Mateusza najpełniejszą, po hebrajsku” (jak wyżej, 29, 9, 4). = Treść = Rozdział 1 1 Rodowód Jezusa Chrystusa, syna Dawida, syna Abrahama. 2 Abraham był ojcem Izaaka; Izaak ojcem Jakuba; Jakub ojcem Judy i jego braci; 3 Juda zaś był ojcem Faresa i Zary, których matką była Tamar. Fares był ojcem Ezrona; Ezron ojcem Arama; 4 Aram ojcem Aminadaba; Aminadab ojcem Naassona; Naasson ojcem Salmona; 5 Salmon ojcem Booza, a matką była Rachab. Booz był ojcem Obeda, a matką była Rut. Obed był ojcem Jessego, 6 a Jesse ojcem króla Dawida. Dawid był ojcem Salomona, a matką była dawna żona Uriasza. 7 Salomon był ojcem Roboama; Roboam ojcem Abiasza; Abiasz ojcem Asy; 8 Asa ojcem Jozafata; Jozafat ojcem Jorama; Joram ojcem Ozjasza; 9 Ozjasz ojcem Joatama; Joatam ojcem Achaza; Achaz ojcem Ezechiasza; 10 Ezechiasz ojcem Manassesa; Manasses ojcem Amosa; Amos ojcem Jozjasza; 11 Jozjasz ojcem Jechoniasza i jego braci w czasie przesiedlenia babilońskiego. 12 Po przesiedleniu babilońskim Jechoniasz był ojcem Salatiela; Salatiel ojcem Zorobabela; 13 Zorobabel ojcem Abiuda; Abiud ojcem Eliakima; Eliakim ojcem Azora; 14 Azor ojcem Sadoka; Sadok ojcem Achima; Achim ojcem Eliuda; 15 Eliud ojcem Eleazara; Eleazar ojcem Mattana; Mattan ojcem Jakuba; 16 Jakub ojcem Józefa, męża Maryi, z której narodził się Jezus, zwany Chrystusem. 17 Tak więc w całości od Abrahama do Dawida jest czternaście pokoleń; od Dawida do przesiedlenia babilońskiego czternaście pokoleń; od przesiedlenia babilońskiego do Chrystusa czternaście pokoleń. Narodzenie Jezusa 18 Z narodzeniem Jezusa Chrystusa było tak. Po zaślubinach Matki Jego, Maryi, z Józefem, wpierw nim zamieszkali razem, znalazła się brzemienną za sprawą Ducha Świętego. 19 Mąż Jej, Józef, który był człowiekiem sprawiedliwym i nie chciał narazić Jej na zniesławienie, zamierzał oddalić Ją potajemnie. 20 Gdy powziął tę myśl, oto anioł Pański ukazał mu się we śnie i rzekł: «Józefie, synu Dawida, nie bój się wziąć do siebie Maryi, twej Małżonki; albowiem z Ducha Świętego jest to, co się w Niej poczęło. 21 Porodzi Syna, któremu nadasz imię Jezus, On bowiem zbawi swój lud od jego grzechów». 22 A stało się to wszystko, aby się wypełniło słowo Pańskie powiedziane przez Proroka: 23 Oto Dziewica pocznie i porodzi Syna, któremu nadadzą imię Emmanuel, to znaczy: "Bóg z nami". 24 Zbudziwszy się ze snu, Józef uczynił tak, jak mu polecił anioł Pański: wziął swoją Małżonkę do siebie, 25 lecz nie zbliżał się do Niej, aż porodziła Syna, któremu nadał imię Jezus. Mędrcy ze Wschodu Rozdział 2 1 Gdy zaś Jezus narodził się w Betlejem w Judei za panowania króla Heroda, oto Mędrcy ze Wschodu przybyli do Jerozolimy 2 i pytali: «Gdzie jest nowo narodzony król żydowski? Ujrzeliśmy bowiem jego gwiazdę na Wschodzie i przybyliśmy oddać mu pokłon». 3 Skoro to usłyszał król Herod, przeraził się, a z nim cała Jerozolima. 4 Zebrał więc wszystkich arcykapłanów i uczonych ludu i wypytywał ich, gdzie ma się narodzić Mesjasz. 5 Ci mu odpowiedzieli: «W Betlejem judzkim, bo tak napisał Prorok: 6 A ty, Betlejem, ziemio Judy, nie jesteś zgoła najlichsze spośród głównych miast Judy, albowiem z ciebie wyjdzie władca, który będzie pasterzem ludu mego, Izraela». 7 Wtedy Herod przywołał potajemnie Mędrców i wypytał ich dokładnie o czas ukazania się gwiazdy. 8 A kierując ich do Betlejem, rzekł: «Udajcie się tam i wypytujcie starannie o Dziecię, a gdy Je znajdziecie, donieście mi, abym i ja mógł pójść i oddać Mu pokłon». 9 Oni zaś wysłuchawszy króla, ruszyli w drogę. A oto gwiazda, którą widzieli na Wschodzie, szła przed nimi, aż przyszła i zatrzymała się nad miejscem, gdzie było Dziecię. 10 Gdy ujrzeli gwiazdę, bardzo się uradowali. 11 Weszli do domu i zobaczyli Dziecię z Matką Jego, Maryją; upadli na twarz i oddali Mu pokłon. I otworzywszy swe skarby, ofiarowali Mu dary: złoto, kadzidło i mirrę. 12 A otrzymawszy we śnie nakaz, żeby nie wracali do Heroda, inną drogą udali się do swojej ojczyzny. Ucieczka do Egiptu 13 Gdy oni odjechali, oto anioł Pański ukazał się Józefowi we śnie i rzekł: «Wstań, weź Dziecię i Jego Matkę i uchodź do Egiptu; pozostań tam, aż ci powiem; bo Herod będzie szukał Dziecięcia, aby Je zgładzić». 14 On wstał, wziął w nocy Dziecię i Jego Matkę i udał się do Egiptu; 15 tam pozostał aż do śmierci Heroda. Tak miało się spełnić słowo, które Pan powiedział przez Proroka: Z Egiptu wezwałem Syna mego. Rzeź niemowląt 16 Wtedy Herod widząc, że go Mędrcy zawiedli, wpadł w straszny gniew. Posłał oprawców do Betlejem i całej okolicy i kazał pozabijać wszystkich chłopców w wieku do lat dwóch, stosownie do czasu, o którym się dowiedział od Mędrców. 17 Wtedy spełniły się słowa proroka Jeremiasza: 18 Krzyk usłyszano w Rama, płacz i jęk wielki. Rachel opłakuje swe dzieci i nie chce utulić się w żalu, bo ich już nie ma. Powrót do Nazaretu 19 A gdy Herod umarł, oto Józefowi w Egipcie ukazał się anioł Pański we śnie, 20 i rzekł: «Wstań, weź Dziecię i Jego Matkę i idź do ziemi Izraela, bo już umarli ci, którzy czyhali na życie Dziecięcia». 21 On więc wstał, wziął Dziecię i Jego Matkę i wrócił do ziemi Izraela. 22 Lecz gdy posłyszał, że w Judei panuje Archelaos w miejsce ojca swego, Heroda, bał się tam iść. Otrzymawszy zaś we śnie nakaz, udał się w strony Galilei. 23 Przybył do miasta, zwanego Nazaret, i tam osiadł. Tak miało się spełnić słowo Proroków: Nazwany będzie Nazarejczykiem. Rozdział 3 1 W owym czasie wystąpił Jan Chrzciciel i głosił na Pustyni Judzkiej te słowa: 2 «Nawróćcie się, bo bliskie jest królestwo niebieskie». 3 Do niego to odnosi się słowo proroka Izajasza, gdy mówi: Głos wołającego na pustyni: Przygotujcie drogę Panu, Dla Niego prostujcie ścieżki! 4 Sam zaś Jan nosił odzienie z sierści wielbłądziej i pas skórzany około bioder, a jego pokarmem była szarańcza i miód leśny. 5 Wówczas ciągnęły do niego Jerozolima oraz cała Judea i cała okolica nad Jordanem. 6 Przyjmowano od niego chrzest w rzece Jordan, wyznając przy tym swe grzechy. 7 A gdy widział, że przychodzi do chrztu wielu spośród faryzeuszów i saduceuszów, mówił im: «Plemię żmijowe, kto wam pokazał, jak uciec przed nadchodzącym gniewem? 8 Wydajcie więc godny owoc nawrócenia, 9 a nie myślcie, że możecie sobie mówić: "Abrahama mamy za ojca", bo powiadam wam, że z tych kamieni może Bóg wzbudzić dzieci Abrahamowi. 10 Już siekiera do korzenia drzew jest przyłożona. Każde więc drzewo, które nie wydaje dobrego owocu, będzie wycięte i w ogień wrzucone. 11 Ja was chrzczę wodą dla nawrócenia; lecz Ten, który idzie za mną, mocniejszy jest ode mnie; ja nie jestem godzien nosić Mu sandałów. On was chrzcić będzie Duchem Świętym i ogniem. 12 Ma On wiejadło w ręku i oczyści swój omłot: pszenicę zbierze do spichlerza, a plewy spali w ogniu nieugaszonym». Chrzest Jezusa 13 Wtedy przyszedł Jezus z Galilei nad Jordan do Jana, żeby przyjąć chrzest od niego. 14 Lecz Jan powstrzymywał Go, mówiąc: «To ja potrzebuję chrztu od Ciebie, a Ty przychodzisz do mnie?» 15 Jezus mu odpowiedział: «Pozwól teraz, bo tak godzi się nam wypełnić wszystko, co sprawiedliwe». Wtedy Mu ustąpił. 16 A gdy Jezus został ochrzczony, natychmiast wyszedł z wody. A oto otworzyły Mu się niebiosa i ujrzał Ducha Bożego zstępującego jak gołębicę i przychodzącego na Niego. 17 A głos z nieba mówił: «Ten jest mój Syn umiłowany, w którym mam upodobanie». Rozdział 4 1 Wtedy Duch wyprowadził Jezusa na pustynię, aby był kuszony przez diabła. 2 A gdy przepościł czterdzieści dni i czterdzieści nocy, odczuł w końcu głód. 3 Wtedy przystąpił kusiciel i rzekł do Niego: «Jeśli jesteś Synem Bożym, powiedz, żeby te kamienie stały się chlebem». 4 Lecz On mu odparł: «Napisane jest: Nie samym chlebem żyje człowiek, lecz każdym słowem, które pochodzi z ust Bożych». 5 Wtedy wziął Go diabeł do Miasta Świętego, postawił na narożniku świątyni 6 i rzekł Mu: «Jeśli jesteś Synem Bożym, rzuć się w dół, jest przecież napisane: Aniołom swoim rozkaże o tobie, a na rękach nosić cię będą, byś przypadkiem nie uraził swej nogi o kamień». 7 Odrzekł mu Jezus: «Ale jest napisane także: Nie będziesz wystawiał na próbę Pana, Boga swego». 8 Jeszcze raz wziął Go diabeł na bardzo wysoką górę, pokazał Mu wszystkie królestwa świata oraz ich przepych 9 i rzekł do Niego: «Dam Ci to wszystko, jeśli upadniesz i oddasz mi pokłon». 10 Na to odrzekł mu Jezus: «Idź precz, szatanie! Jest bowiem napisane: Panu, Bogu swemu, będziesz oddawał pokłon i Jemu samemu służyć będziesz». 11 Wtedy opuścił Go diabeł, a oto aniołowie przystąpili i usługiwali Mu. Pole działalności 12 Gdy Jezus posłyszał, że Jan został uwięziony, usunął się do Galilei. 13 Opuścił jednak Nazaret, przyszedł i osiadł w Kafarnaum nad jeziorem, na pograniczu Zabulona i Neftalego. 14 Tak miało się spełnić słowo proroka Izajasza: 15 Ziemia Zabulona i ziemia Neftalego. Droga morska, Zajordanie, Galilea pogan! 16 Lud, który siedział w ciemności, ujrzał światło wielkie, i mieszkańcom cienistej krainy śmierci światło wzeszło. 17 Odtąd począł Jezus nauczać i mówić: «Nawracajcie się, albowiem bliskie jest królestwo niebieskie». Powołanie pierwszych uczniów 18 Gdy Jezus przechodził obok Jeziora Galilejskiego, ujrzał dwóch braci: Szymona, zwanego Piotrem, i brata jego, Andrzeja, jak zarzucali sieć w jezioro; byli bowiem rybakami. 19 I rzekł do nich: «Pójdźcie za Mną, a uczynię was rybakami ludzi». 20 Oni natychmiast zostawili sieci i poszli za Nim. 21 A gdy poszedł stamtąd dalej, ujrzał innych dwóch braci: Jakuba, syna Zebedeusza, i brata jego, Jana, jak z ojcem swym Zebedeuszem naprawiali w łodzi swe sieci. Ich też powołał. 22 A oni natychmiast zostawili łódź i ojca i poszli za Nim. Dalsza działalność Jezusa 23 I obchodził Jezus całą Galileę, nauczając w tamtejszych synagogach, głosząc Ewangelię o królestwie i lecząc wszystkie choroby i wszelkie słabości wśród ludu. 24 A wieść o Nim rozeszła się po całej Syrii. Przynoszono więc do Niego wszystkich cierpiących, których dręczyły rozmaite choroby i dolegliwości, opętanych, epileptyków i paralityków, a On ich uzdrawiał. 25 I szły za Nim liczne tłumy z Galilei i z Dekapolu, z Jerozolimy, z Judei i z Zajordania. Rozdział 5 1 Jezus, widząc tłumy, wyszedł na górę. A gdy usiadł, przystąpili do Niego Jego uczniowie. 2 Wtedy otworzył swoje usta i nauczał ich tymi słowami: Osiem błogosławieństw 3 «Błogosławieni ubodzy w duchu, albowiem do nich należy królestwo niebieskie. 4 Błogosławieni, którzy się smucą, albowiem oni będą pocieszeni. 5 Błogosławieni cisi, albowiem oni na własność posiądą ziemię. 6 Błogosławieni, którzy łakną i pragną sprawiedliwości, albowiem oni będą nasyceni. 7 Błogosławieni miłosierni, albowiem oni miłosierdzia dostąpią. 8 Błogosławieni czystego serca, albowiem oni Boga oglądać będą. 9 Błogosławieni, którzy wprowadzają pokój, albowiem oni będą nazwani synami Bożymi. 10 Błogosławieni, którzy cierpią prześladowanie dla sprawiedliwości, albowiem do nich należy królestwo niebieskie. 11 Błogosławieni jesteście, gdy ludzie wam urągają i prześladują was, i gdy z mego powodu mówią kłamliwie wszystko złe na was. 12 Cieszcie się i radujcie, albowiem wasza nagroda wielka jest w niebie. Tak bowiem prześladowali proroków, którzy byli przed wami. Zadanie uczniów 13 Wy jesteście solą dla ziemi. Lecz jeśli sól utraci swój smak, czymże ją posolić? Na nic się już nie przyda, chyba na wyrzucenie i podeptanie przez ludzi. 14 Wy jesteście światłem świata. Nie może się ukryć miasto położone na górze. 15 Nie zapala się też światła i nie stawia pod korcem, ale na świeczniku, aby świeciło wszystkim, którzy są w domu. 16 Tak niech świeci wasze światło przed ludźmi, aby widzieli wasze dobre uczynki i chwalili Ojca waszego, który jest w niebie. Jezus a Prawo 17 Nie sądźcie, że przyszedłem znieść Prawo albo Proroków. Nie przyszedłem znieść, ale wypełnić. 18 Zaprawdę, bowiem powiadam wam: Dopóki niebo i ziemia nie przeminą, ani jedna jota, ani jedna kreska nie zmieni się w Prawie, aż się wszystko spełni. 19 Ktokolwiek więc zniósłby jedno z tych przykazań, choćby najmniejszych, i uczyłby tak ludzi, ten będzie najmniejszy w królestwie niebieskim. A kto je wypełnia i uczy wypełniać, ten będzie wielki w królestwie niebieskim. 20 Bo powiadam wam: Jeśli wasza sprawiedliwość nie będzie większa niż uczonych w Piśmie i faryzeuszów, nie wejdziecie do królestwa niebieskiego. Piąte przykazanie 21 Słyszeliście, że powiedziano przodkom: Nie zabijaj!; a kto by się dopuścił zabójstwa, podlega sądowi. 22 A Ja wam powiadam: Każdy, kto się gniewa na swego brata, podlega sądowi. A kto by rzekł swemu bratu: Raka, podlega Wysokiej Radzie. A kto by mu rzekł: "Bezbożniku", podlega karze piekła ognistego. 23 Jeśli więc przyniesiesz dar swój przed ołtarz i tam wspomnisz, że brat twój ma coś przeciw tobie, 24 zostaw tam dar swój przez ołtarzem, a najpierw idź i pojednaj się z bratem swoim! Potem przyjdź i dar swój ofiaruj! 25 Pogódź się ze swoim przeciwnikiem szybko, dopóki jesteś z nim w drodze, by cię przeciwnik nie podał sędziemu, a sędzia dozorcy, i aby nie wtrącono cię do więzienia. 26 Zaprawdę, powiadam ci: nie wyjdziesz stamtąd, aż zwrócisz ostatni grosz. Szóste przykazanie 27 Słyszeliście, że powiedziano: Nie cudzołóż! 28 A Ja wam powiadam: Każdy, kto pożądliwie patrzy na kobietę, już się w swoim sercu dopuścił z nią cudzołóstwa. 29 Jeśli więc prawe twoje oko jest ci powodem do grzechu, wyłup je i odrzuć od siebie. Lepiej bowiem jest dla ciebie, gdy zginie jeden z twoich członków, niż żeby całe twoje ciało miało być wrzucone do piekła. 30 I jeśli prawa twoja ręka jest ci powodem do grzechu, odetnij ją i odrzuć od siebie. Lepiej bowiem jest dla ciebie, gdy zginie jeden z twoich członków, niż żeby całe twoje ciało miało iść do piekła. 31 Powiedziano też: Jeśli kto chce oddalić swoją żonę, niech jej da list rozwodowy. 32 A ja wam powiadam: Każdy, kto oddala swoją żonę - poza wypadkiem nierządu - naraża ją na cudzołóstwo; a kto by oddaloną wziął za żonę, dopuszcza się cudzołóstwa. Ósme przykazanie 33 Słyszeliście również, że powiedziano przodkom: Nie będziesz fałszywie przysięgał, lecz dotrzymasz Panu swej przysięgi. 34 A Ja wam powiadam: Wcale nie przysięgajcie, ani na niebo, bo jest tronem Bożym; 35 ani na ziemię, bo jest podnóżkiem stóp Jego; ani na Jerozolimę, bo jest miastem wielkiego Króla. 36 Ani na swoją głowę nie przysięgaj, bo nie możesz nawet jednego włosa uczynić białym albo czarnym. 37 Niech wasza mowa będzie: Tak, tak; nie, nie. A co nadto jest, od Złego pochodzi. Prawo odwetu 38 Słyszeliście, że powiedziano: Oko za oko i ząb za ząb! 39 A Ja wam powiadam: Nie stawiajcie oporu złemu. Lecz jeśli cię kto uderzy w prawy policzek, nadstaw mu i drugi! 40 Temu, kto chce prawować się z tobą i wziąć twoją szatę, odstąp i płaszcz! 41 Zmusza cię kto, żeby iść z nim tysiąc kroków, idź dwa tysiące! 42 Daj temu, kto cię prosi, i nie odwracaj się od tego, kto chce pożyczyć od ciebie. Miłość nieprzyjaciół 43 Słyszeliście, że powiedziano: Będziesz miłował swego bliźniego, a nieprzyjaciela swego będziesz nienawidził. 44 A Ja wam powiadam: Miłujcie waszych nieprzyjaciół i módlcie się za tych, którzy was prześladują; 45 tak będziecie synami Ojca waszego, który jest w niebie; ponieważ On sprawia, że słońce Jego wschodzi nad złymi i nad dobrymi, i On zsyła deszcz na sprawiedliwych i niesprawiedliwych. 46 Jeśli bowiem miłujecie tych, którzy was miłują, cóż za nagrodę mieć będziecie? Czyż i celnicy tego nie czynią? 47 I jeśli pozdrawiacie tylko swych braci, cóż szczególnego czynicie? Czyż i poganie tego nie czynią? 48 Bądźcie więc wy doskonali, jak doskonały jest Ojciec wasz niebieski. Czystość zamiarów Rozdział 6 1 Strzeżcie się, żebyście uczynków pobożnych nie wykonywali przed ludźmi po to, aby was widzieli; inaczej nie będziecie mieli nagrody u Ojca waszego, który jest w niebie. Jałmużna 2 Kiedy więc dajesz jałmużnę, nie trąb przed sobą, jak obłudnicy czynią w synagogach i na ulicach, aby ich ludzie chwalili. Zaprawdę, powiadam wam: ci otrzymali już swoją nagrodę. 3 Kiedy zaś ty dajesz jałmużnę, niech nie wie lewa twoja ręka, co czyni prawa, 4 aby twoja jałmużna pozostała w ukryciu. A Ojciec twój, który widzi w ukryciu, odda tobie. Modlitwa 5 Gdy się modlicie, nie bądźcie jak obłudnicy. Oni lubią w synagogach i na rogach ulic wystawać i modlić się, żeby się ludziom pokazać. Zaprawdę, powiadam wam: otrzymali już swoją nagrodę. 6 Ty zaś, gdy chcesz się modlić, wejdź do swej izdebki, zamknij drzwi i módl się do Ojca twego, który jest w ukryciu. A Ojciec twój, który widzi w ukryciu, odda tobie. 7 Na modlitwie nie bądźcie gadatliwi jak poganie. Oni myślą, że przez wzgląd na swe wielomówstwo będą wysłuchani. 8 Nie bądźcie podobni do nich! Albowiem wie Ojciec wasz, czego wam potrzeba, wpierw zanim Go poprosicie. Wy zatem tak się módlcie: 9 Ojcze nasz, który jesteś w niebie, niech się święci imię Twoje! 10 Niech przyjdzie królestwo Twoje; niech Twoja wola spełnia się na ziemi, tak jak i w niebie. 11 Chleba naszego powszedniego daj nam dzisiaj; 12 i przebacz nam nasze winy, jak i my przebaczamy tym, którzy przeciw nam zawinili; 13 i nie dopuść, abyśmy ulegli pokusie, ale nas zachowaj od złego! 14 Jeśli bowiem przebaczycie ludziom ich przewinienia, i wam przebaczy Ojciec wasz niebieski. 15 Lecz jeśli nie przebaczycie ludziom, i Ojciec wasz nie przebaczy wam waszych przewinień. Post 16 Kiedy pościcie, nie bądźcie posępni jak obłudnicy. Przybierają oni wygląd ponury, aby pokazać ludziom, że poszczą. Zaprawdę, powiadam wam: już odebrali swoją nagrodę. 17 Ty zaś, gdy pościsz, namaść sobie głowę i umyj twarz, 18 aby nie ludziom pokazać, że pościsz, ale Ojcu twemu, który jest w ukryciu. A Ojciec twój, który widzi w ukryciu, odda tobie. Dobra trwałe 19 Nie gromadźcie sobie skarbów na ziemi, gdzie mól i rdza niszczą i gdzie złodzieje włamują się, i kradną. 20 Gromadźcie sobie skarby w niebie, gdzie ani mól, ani rdza nie niszczą i gdzie złodzieje nie włamują się, i nie kradną. 21 Bo gdzie jest twój skarb, tam będzie i serce twoje. 22 Światłem ciała jest oko. Jeśli więc twoje oko jest zdrowe, całe twoje ciało będzie w świetle. 23 Lecz jeśli twoje oko jest chore, całe twoje ciało będzie w ciemności. Jeśli więc światło, które jest w tobie, jest ciemnością, jakże wielka to ciemność! 24 Nikt nie może dwom panom służyć. Bo albo jednego będzie nienawidził, a drugiego będzie miłował; albo z jednym będzie trzymał, a drugim wzgardzi. Nie możecie służyć Bogu i Mamonie. Zbytnie troski 25 Dlatego powiadam wam: Nie troszczcie się zbytnio o swoje życie, o to, co macie jeść i pić, ani o swoje ciało, czym się macie przyodziać. Czyż życie nie znaczy więcej niż pokarm, a ciało więcej niż odzienie? 26 Przypatrzcie się ptakom w powietrzu: nie sieją ani żną i nie zbierają do spichrzów, a Ojciec wasz niebieski je żywi. Czyż wy nie jesteście ważniejsi niż one? 27 Kto z was przy całej swej trosce może choćby jedną chwilę dołożyć do wieku swego życia? 28 A o odzienie czemu się zbytnio troszczycie? Przypatrzcie się liliom na polu, jak rosną: nie pracują ani przędą. 29 A powiadam wam: nawet Salomon w całym swoim przepychu nie był tak ubrany jak jedna z nich. 30 Jeśli więc ziele na polu, które dziś jest, a jutro do pieca będzie wrzucone, Bóg tak przyodziewa, to czyż nie tym bardziej was, małej wiary? 31 Nie troszczcie się więc zbytnio i nie mówcie: co będziemy jeść? co będziemy pić? czym będziemy się przyodziewać? 32 Bo o to wszystko poganie zabiegają. Przecież Ojciec wasz niebieski wie, że tego wszystkiego potrzebujecie. 33 Starajcie się naprzód o królestwo i o Jego sprawiedliwość, a to wszystko będzie wam dodane. 34 Nie troszczcie się więc zbytnio o jutro, bo jutrzejszy dzień sam o siebie troszczyć się będzie. Dosyć ma dzień swojej biedy. Powściągliwość w sądzeniu. Obłuda Rozdział 7 1 Nie sądźcie, abyście nie byli sądzeni. 2 Bo takim sądem, jakim sądzicie, i was osądzą; i taką miarą, jaką wy mierzycie, wam odmierzą. 3 Czemu to widzisz drzazgę w oku swego brata, a belki we własnym oku nie dostrzegasz? 4 Albo jak możesz mówić swemu bratu: Pozwól, że usunę drzazgę z twego oka, gdy belka tkwi w twoim oku? 5 Obłudniku, wyrzuć najpierw belkę ze swego oka, a wtedy przejrzysz, ażeby usunąć drzazgę z oka twego brata. 6 Nie dawajcie psom tego, co święte, i nie rzucajcie swych pereł przed świnie, by ich nie podeptały nogami, i obróciwszy się, was nie poszarpały. Wytrwałość w modlitwie 7 Proście, a będzie wam dane; szukajcie, a znajdziecie; kołaczcie, a otworzą wam. 8 Albowiem każdy, kto prosi, otrzymuje; kto szuka, znajduje; a kołaczącemu otworzą. 9 Gdy którego z was syn prosi o chleb, czy jest taki, który poda mu kamień? 10 Albo gdy prosi o rybę, czy poda mu węża? 11 Jeśli więc wy, choć źli jesteście, umiecie dawać dobre dary swoim dzieciom, o ileż bardziej Ojciec wasz, który jest w niebie, da to, co dobre, tym, którzy Go proszą. Złota zasada postępowania 12 Wszystko więc, co byście chcieli, żeby wam ludzie czynili, i wy im czyńcie! Albowiem na tym polega Prawo i Prorocy. Ciasna brama 13 Wchodźcie przez ciasną bramę! Bo szeroka jest brama i przestronna ta droga, która prowadzi do zguby, a wielu jest takich, którzy przez nią wchodzą. 14 Jakże ciasna jest brama i wąska droga, która prowadzi do życia, a mało jest takich, którzy ją znajdują! Ostrzeżenie przed fałszywymi apostołami 15 Strzeżcie się fałszywych proroków, którzy przychodzą do was w owczej skórze, a wewnątrz są drapieżnymi wilkami. 16 Poznacie ich po ich owocach. Czy zbiera się winogrona z ciernia, albo z ostu figi? 17 Tak każde dobre drzewo wydaje dobre owoce, a złe drzewo wydaje złe owoce. 18 Nie może dobre drzewo wydać złych owoców ani złe drzewo wydać dobrych owoców. 19 Każde drzewo, które nie wydaje dobrego owocu, będzie wycięte i w ogień wrzucone. 20 A więc: poznacie ich po ich owocach. Łudzenie samego siebie 21 Nie każdy, który Mi mówi: "Panie, Panie!", wejdzie do królestwa niebieskiego, lecz ten, kto spełnia wolę mojego Ojca, który jest w niebie. 22 Wielu powie Mi w owym dniu: "Panie, Panie, czy nie prorokowaliśmy mocą Twego imienia, i nie wyrzucaliśmy złych duchów mocą Twego imienia, i nie czyniliśmy wielu cudów mocą Twego imienia?" 23 Wtedy oświadczę im: "Nigdy was nie znałem. Odejdźcie ode Mnie wy, którzy dopuszczacie się nieprawości!" Dobra lub zła budowa 24 Każdego więc, kto tych słów moich słucha i wypełnia je, można porównać z człowiekiem roztropnym, który dom swój zbudował na skale. 25 Spadł deszcz, wezbrały potoki, zerwały się wichry i uderzyły w ten dom. On jednak nie runął, bo na skale był utwierdzony. 26 Każdego zaś, kto tych słów moich słucha, a nie wypełnia ich, można porównać z człowiekiem nierozsądnym, który dom swój zbudował na piasku. 27 Spadł deszcz, wezbrały potoki, zerwały się wichry i rzuciły się na ten dom. I runął, a upadek jego był wielki». 28 Gdy Jezus dokończył tych mów, tłumy zdumiewały się Jego nauką. 29 Uczył ich bowiem jak ten, który ma władzę, a nie jak ich uczeni w Piśmie. JEZUS CUDOTWÓRCA Uzdrowienie trędowatego Rozdział 8 1 Gdy zszedł z góry, postępowały za Nim wielkie tłumy. 2 A oto zbliżył się trędowaty, upadł przed Nim i prosił Go: «Panie, jeśli chcesz, możesz mnie oczyścić». 3 Jezus wyciągnął rękę, dotknął go i rzekł: «Chcę, bądź oczyszczony!». I natychmiast został oczyszczony z trądu. 4 A Jezus rzekł do niego: «Uważaj, nie mów nikomu, ale idź, pokaż się kapłanowi i złóż ofiarę, którą przepisał Mojżesz, na świadectwo dla nich». Setnik z Kafarnaum 5 Gdy wszedł do Kafarnaum, zwrócił się do Niego setnik i prosił Go, 6 mówiąc: «Panie, sługa mój leży w domu sparaliżowany i bardzo cierpi» 7 Rzekł mu Jezus: «Przyjdę i uzdrowię go». 8 Lecz setnik odpowiedział: «Panie, nie jestem godzien, abyś wszedł pod dach mój, ale powiedz tylko słowo, a mój sługa odzyska zdrowie. 9 Bo i ja, choć podlegam władzy, mam pod sobą żołnierzy. Mówię temu: "Idź!" - a idzie; drugiemu: "Chodź tu!" - a przychodzi; a słudze: "Zrób to!" - a robi». 10 Gdy Jezus to usłyszał, zdziwił się i rzekł do tych, którzy szli za Nim: «Zaprawdę powiadam wam: U nikogo w Izraelu nie znalazłem tak wielkiej wiary. 11 Lecz powiadam wam: Wielu przyjdzie ze Wschodu i Zachodu i zasiądą do stołu z Abrahamem, Izaakiem i Jakubem w królestwie niebieskim. 12 A synowie królestwa zostaną wyrzuceni na zewnątrz - w ciemność; tam będzie płacz i zgrzytanie zębów». 13 Do setnika zaś Jezus rzekł: «Idź, niech ci się stanie, jak uwierzyłeś». I o tej godzinie jego sługa odzyskał zdrowie. W domu Piotra. Liczne uzdrowienia 14 Gdy Jezus przyszedł do domu Piotra, ujrzał jego teściową, leżącą w gorączce. 15 Ujął ją za rękę, a gorączka ją opuściła. Wstała i usługiwała Mu. 16 Z nastaniem wieczora przyprowadzono Mu wielu opętanych. On słowem wypędził złe duchy i wszystkich chorych uzdrowił. 17 Tak oto spełniło się słowo proroka Izajasza: On wziął na siebie nasze słabości i nosił nasze choroby. Potrzeba wyrzeczenia 18 Gdy Jezus zobaczył tłum dokoła siebie, kazał odpłynąć na drugą stronę. 19 Wtem przystąpił pewien uczony w Piśmie i rzekł do Niego: «Nauczycielu, pójdę za Tobą, dokądkolwiek się udasz». 20 Jezus mu odpowiedział: «Lisy mają nory i ptaki powietrzne - gniazda, lecz Syn Człowieczy nie ma miejsca, gdzie by głowę mógł oprzeć». 21 Ktoś inny spośród uczniów rzekł do Niego: «Panie, pozwól mi najpierw pójść i pogrzebać mojego ojca!». 22 Lecz Jezus mu odpowiedział: «Pójdź za Mną, a zostaw umarłym grzebanie ich umarłych!» Uciszenie burzy 23 Gdy wszedł do łodzi, poszli za Nim Jego uczniowie. 24 Nagle zerwała się gwałtowna burza na jeziorze, tak że fale zalewały łódź; On zaś spał. 25 Wtedy przystąpili do Niego i obudzili Go, mówiąc: «Panie, ratuj, giniemy!» 26 A On im rzekł: «Czemu bojaźliwi jesteście, małej wiary?» Potem wstał, rozkazał wichrom i jezioru, i nastała głęboka cisza. 27 A ludzie pytali zdumieni: «Kimże On jest, że nawet wichry i jezioro są Mu posłuszne?» Dwaj opętani 28 Gdy przybył na drugi brzeg do kraju Gadareńczyków, wybiegli Mu naprzeciw dwaj opętani, którzy wyszli z grobów, bardzo dzicy, tak że nikt nie mógł przejść tą drogą. 29 Zaczęli krzyczeć: «Czego chcesz od nas, , Synu Boży? Przyszedłeś tu przed czasem dręczyć nas?» 30 A opodal nich pasła się duża trzoda świń. 31 Złe duchy prosiły Go: «Jeżeli nas wyrzucasz, to poślij nas w tę trzodę świń!» 32 Rzekł do nich: «Idźcie!» Wyszły więc i weszły w świnie. I naraz cała trzoda ruszyła pędem po urwistym zboczu do jeziora i zginęła w falach. 33 Pasterze zaś uciekli i przyszedłszy do miasta rozpowiedzieli wszystko, a także zdarzenie z opętanymi. 34 Wtedy całe miasto wyszło na spotkanie Jezusa; a gdy Go ujrzeli, prosili, żeby odszedł z ich granic. Uzdrowienie paralityka Rozdział 9 1 On wsiadł do łodzi, przeprawił się z powrotem i przyszedł do swego miasta. 2 I oto przynieśli Mu paralityka, leżącego na łożu. Jezus, widząc ich wiarę, rzekł do paralityka: «Ufaj, synu! Odpuszczają ci się twoje grzechy». 3 Na to pomyśleli sobie niektórzy z uczonych w Piśmie: On bluźni. 4 A Jezus, znając ich myśli, rzekł: «Dlaczego złe myśli nurtują w waszych sercach? 5 Cóż bowiem jest łatwiej powiedzieć: "Odpuszczają ci się twoje grzechy", czy też powiedzieć: "Wstań i chodź!" 6 Otóż żebyście wiedzieli, iż Syn Człowieczy ma na ziemi władzę odpuszczania grzechów - rzekł do paralityka: Wstań, weź swoje łoże i idź do domu!» 7 On wstał i poszedł do domu. 8 A tłumy ogarnął lęk na ten widok, i wielbiły Boga, który takiej mocy udzielił ludziom. Powołanie Mateusza 9 Odchodząc stamtąd, Jezus ujrzał człowieka imieniem Mateusz, siedzącego w komorze celnej, i rzekł do niego: «Pójdź za Mną!» On wstał i poszedł za Nim. 10 Gdy Jezus siedział w domu za stołem, przyszło wielu celników i grzeszników i siedzieli wraz z Jezusem i Jego uczniami. 11 Widząc to, faryzeusze mówili do Jego uczniów: «Dlaczego wasz Nauczyciel jada wspólnie z celnikami i grzesznikami?» 12 On usłyszawszy to, rzekł: «Nie potrzebują lekarza zdrowi, lecz ci, którzy się źle mają. 13 Idźcie i starajcie się zrozumieć, co znaczy: Chcę raczej miłosierdzia niż ofiary. Bo nie przyszedłem powołać sprawiedliwych, ale grzeszników». Sprawa postów 14 Wtedy podeszli do Niego uczniowie Jana i zapytali: «Dlaczego my i faryzeusze dużo pościmy, Twoi zaś uczniowie nie poszczą?» 15 Jezus im rzekł: «Czy goście weselni mogą się smucić, dopóki pan młody jest z nimi? Lecz przyjdzie czas, kiedy zabiorą im pana młodego, a wtedy będą pościć. 16 Nikt nie przyszywa łaty z surowego sukna do starego ubrania, gdyż łata obrywa ubranie, i gorsze robi się przedarcie. 17 Nie wlewa się też młodego wina do starych bukłaków. W przeciwnym razie bukłaki pękają, wino wycieka, a bukłaki się psują. Raczej młode wino wlewa się do nowych bukłaków, a tak jedno i drugie się zachowuje». Córka Jaira i kobieta cierpiąca na krwotok 18 Gdy to mówił do nich, pewien zwierzchnik synagogi przyszedł do Niego i, oddając pokłon, prosił: «Panie, moja córka dopiero co skonała, lecz przyjdź i włóż na nią rękę, a żyć będzie». 19 Jezus wstał i wraz z uczniami poszedł za nim. 20 Wtem jakaś kobieta, która dwanaście lat cierpiała na krwotok, podeszła z tyłu i dotknęła się frędzli Jego płaszcza. 21 Bo sobie mówiła: Żebym się choć Jego płaszcza dotknęła, a będę zdrowa. 22 Jezus obrócił się, i widząc ją, rzekł: «Ufaj, córko! Twoja wiara cię ocaliła». I od tej chwili kobieta była zdrowa. 23 Gdy Jezus przyszedł do domu zwierzchnika i zobaczył fletnistów oraz tłum zgiełkliwy, 24 rzekł: «Usuńcie się, bo dziewczynka nie umarła, tylko śpi». A oni wyśmiewali Go. 25 Skoro jednak usunięto tłum, wszedł i ujął ją za rękę, a dziewczynka wstała. 26 Wieść o tym rozeszła się po całej tamtejszej okolicy. Uzdrowienie dwóch niewidomych 27 Gdy Jezus odchodził stamtąd, szli za Nim dwaj niewidomi którzy wołali głośno: «Ulituj się nad nami, Synu Dawida!» 28 Gdy wszedł do domu niewidomi przystąpili do Niego, a Jezus ich zapytał: «Wierzycie, że mogę to uczynić?» Oni odpowiedzieli Mu: «Tak, Panie!» 29 Wtedy dotknął ich oczu, mówiąc: «Według wiary waszej niech wam się stanie!» 30 I otworzyły się ich oczy, a Jezus surowo im przykazał: «Uważajcie, niech się nikt o tym nie dowie!» 31 Oni jednak, skoro tylko wyszli, roznieśli wieść o Nim po całej tamtejszej okolicy. Uzdrowienie opętanego i chorych 32 Gdy ci wychodzili, oto przyprowadzono Mu niemowę opętanego. 33 Po wyrzuceniu złego ducha niemy odzyskał mowę, a tłumy pełne podziwu wołały: «Jeszcze się nigdy nic podobnego nie pojawiło w Izraelu!» 34 Lecz faryzeusze mówili: «Wyrzuca złe duchy mocą ich przywódcy». 35 Tak Jezus obchodził wszystkie miasta i wioski. Nauczał w tamtejszych synagogach, głosił Ewangelię królestwa i leczył wszystkie choroby i wszystkie słabości. 36 A widząc tłumy ludzi, litował się nad nimi, bo byli znękani i porzuceni, jak owce nie mające pasterza. 37 Wtedy rzekł do swych uczniów: «Żniwo wprawdzie wielkie, ale robotników mało. 38 Proście Pana żniwa, żeby wyprawił robotników na swoje żniwo». WYSŁANIE DWUNASTU APOSTOŁÓW Wybór Dwunastu Rozdział 10 1 Wtedy przywołał do siebie dwunastu swoich uczniów i udzielił im władzy nad duchami nieczystymi, aby je wypędzali i leczyli wszystkie choroby i wszelkie słabości. 2 A oto imiona dwunastu apostołów: pierwszy Szymon, zwany Piotrem, i brat jego Andrzej, potem Jakub, syn Zebedeusza, i brat jego Jan, 3 Filip i Bartłomiej, Tomasz i celnik Mateusz, Jakub, syn Alfeusza, i Tadeusz, 4 Szymon Gorliwy i Judasz Iskariota, ten, który Go zdradził. Mowa misyjna 5 Tych to Dwunastu wysłał Jezus, dając im następujące wskazania: «Nie idźcie do pogan i nie wstępujcie do żadnego miasta samarytańskiego! 6 Idźcie raczej do owiec, które poginęły z domu Izraela. 7 Idźcie i głoście: "Bliskie już jest królestwo niebieskie". 8 Uzdrawiajcie chorych, wskrzeszajcie umarłych, oczyszczajcie trędowatych, wypędzajcie złe duchy! Darmo otrzymaliście, darmo dawajcie! 9 Nie zdobywajcie złota ani srebra, ani miedzi do swych trzosów. 10 Nie bierzcie na drogę torby ani dwóch sukien, ani sandałów, ani laski! Wart jest bowiem robotnik swej strawy. 11 A gdy przyjdziecie do jakiegoś miasta albo wsi, wywiedzcie się, kto tam jest godny, i u niego zatrzymajcie się, dopóki nie wyjdziecie. 12 Wchodząc do domu, przywitajcie go pozdrowieniem. 13 Jeśli dom na to zasługuje, niech zstąpi na niego pokój wasz; jeśli zaś nie zasługuje, niech pokój wasz powróci do was! 14 Gdyby was gdzie nie chciano przyjąć i nie chciano słuchać słów waszych, wychodząc z takiego domu albo miasta, strząśnijcie proch z nóg waszych! 15 Zaprawdę, powiadam wam: Ziemi sodomskiej i gomorejskiej lżej będzie w dzień sądu niż temu miastu. 16 Oto Ja was posyłam jak owce między wilki. Bądźcie więc roztropni jak węże, a nieskazitelni jak gołębie! Zapowiedź prześladowań 17 Miejcie się na baczności przed ludźmi! Będą was wydawać sądom i w swych synagogach będą was biczować. 18 Nawet przed namiestników i królów będą was wodzić z mego powodu, na świadectwo im i poganom. 19 Kiedy was wydadzą, nie martwcie się o to, jak ani co macie mówić. W owej bowiem godzinie będzie wam poddane, co macie mówić, 20 gdyż nie wy będziecie mówili, lecz Duch Ojca waszego będzie mówił przez was. 21 Brat wyda brata na śmierć i ojciec syna; dzieci powstaną przeciw rodzicom i o śmierć ich przyprawią. 22 Będziecie w nienawiści u wszystkich z powodu mego imienia. Lecz kto wytrwa do końca, ten będzie zbawiony. 23 Gdy was prześladować będą w tym mieście, uciekajcie do innego. Zaprawdę, powiadam wam: Nie zdążycie obejść miast Izraela, nim przyjdzie Syn Człowieczy. Męstwo w ucisku 24 Uczeń nie przewyższa nauczyciela ani sługa swego pana. 25 Wystarczy, jeśli uczeń będzie jak jego nauczyciel, a sługa jak pan jego. Jeśli pana domu przezwali Belzebubem, o ileż bardziej jego domowników tak nazwą. 26 Więc się ich nie bójcie! Nie ma bowiem nic zakrytego, co by nie miało być wyjawione, ani nic tajemnego, o czym by się nie miano dowiedzieć. 27 Co mówię wam w ciemności, powtarzajcie na świetle, a co słyszycie na ucho, rozgłaszajcie na dachach! 28 Nie bójcie się tych, którzy zabijają ciało, lecz duszy zabić nie mogą. Bójcie się raczej Tego, który duszę i ciało może zatracić w piekle. 29 Czyż nie sprzedają dwóch wróbli za asa? A przecież żaden z nich bez woli Ojca waszego nie spadnie na ziemię. 30 U was zaś nawet włosy na głowie wszystkie są policzone. 31 Dlatego nie bójcie się: jesteście ważniejsi niż wiele wróbli. 32 Do każdego więc, który się przyzna do Mnie przed ludźmi, przyznam się i Ja przed moim Ojcem, który jest w niebie. 33 Lecz kto się Mnie zaprze przed ludźmi, tego zaprę się i Ja przed moim Ojcem, który jest w niebie. Za Jezusem lub przeciw Niemu. Wyrzeczenie 34 Nie sądźcie, że przyszedłem pokój przynieść na ziemię. Nie przyszedłem przynieść pokoju, ale miecz. 35 Bo przyszedłem poróżnić syna z jego ojcem, córkę z matką, synową z teściową; 36 i będą nieprzyjaciółmi człowieka jego domownicy. 37 Kto kocha ojca lub matkę bardziej niż Mnie, nie jest Mnie godzien. I kto kocha syna lub córkę bardziej niż Mnie, nie jest Mnie godzien. 38 Kto nie bierze swego krzyża, a idzie za Mną, nie jest Mnie godzien. 39 Kto chce znaleźć swe życie, straci je. a kto straci swe życie z mego powodu, znajdzie je. Nagroda za oddanie się Jezusowi 40 Kto was przyjmuje, Mnie przyjmuje; a kto Mnie przyjmuje, przyjmuje Tego, który Mnie posłał. 41 Kto przyjmuje proroka, jako proroka, nagrodę proroka otrzyma. Kto przyjmuje sprawiedliwego, jako sprawiedliwego, nagrodę sprawiedliwego otrzyma. 42 Kto poda kubek świeżej wody do picia jednemu z tych najmniejszych, dlatego że jest uczniem, zaprawdę powiadam wam, nie utraci swojej nagrody». Rozdział 11 Gdy Jezus skończył dawać te wskazania dwunastu swoim uczniom, odszedł stamtąd, aby nauczać i głosić Ewangelię w ich miastach. Poselstwo Jana Chrzciciela 2 Tymczasem Jan, skoro usłyszał w więzieniu o czynach Chrystusa, posłał swoich uczniów 3 z zapytaniem: «Czy Ty jesteś Tym, który ma przyjść, czy też innego mamy oczekiwać?» 4 Jezus im odpowiedział: «Idźcie i oznajmijcie Janowi to, co słyszycie i na co patrzycie: 5 niewidomi wzrok odzyskują, chromi chodzą, trędowaci doznają oczyszczenia, głusi słyszą, umarli zmartwychwstają, ubogim głosi się Ewangelię. 6 A błogosławiony jest ten, kto we Mnie nie zwątpi». Świadectwo Jezusa o Janie 7 Gdy oni odchodzili, Jezus zaczął mówić do tłumów o Janie: «Coście wyszli oglądać na pustyni? Trzcinę kołyszącą się na wietrze? 8 Ale coście wyszli zobaczyć? Człowieka w miękkie szaty ubranego? Oto w domach królewskich są ci, którzy miękkie szaty noszą. 9 Po coście więc wyszli? Proroka zobaczyć? Tak, powiadam wam, nawet więcej niż proroka. 10 On jest tym, o którym napisano: Oto Ja posyłam mego wysłańca przed Tobą, aby Ci przygotował drogę. 11 Zaprawdę, powiadam wam: Między narodzonymi z niewiast nie powstał większy od Jana Chrzciciela. Lecz najmniejszy w królestwie niebieskim większy jest niż on. 12 A od czasu Jana Chrzciciela aż dotąd królestwo niebieskie doznaje gwałtu i ludzie gwałtowni zdobywają je. 13 Wszyscy bowiem Prorocy i Prawo prorokowali aż do Jana. 14 A jeśli chcecie przyjąć, to on jest Eliaszem, który ma przyjść. 15 Kto ma uszy, niechaj słucha! Sąd Jezusa o współczesnych 16 Lecz z kim mam porównać to pokolenie? Podobne jest do przebywających na rynku dzieci, które przymawiają swym rówieśnikom: 17 "Przygrywaliśmy wam, a nie tańczyliście; biadaliśmy, a wyście nie zawodzili". 18 Przyszedł bowiem Jan: nie jadł ani nie pił, a oni mówią: "Zły duch go opętał". 19 Przyszedł Syn Człowieczy: je i pije. a oni mówią: "Oto żarłok i pijak, przyjaciel celników i grzeszników". A jednak mądrość usprawiedliwiona jest przez swe czyny». Biada nie pokutującym miastom 20 Wtedy począł czynić wyrzuty miastom, w których najwięcej Jego cudów się dokonało, że się nie nawróciły. 21 «Biada tobie, Korozain! Biada tobie, Betsaido! Bo gdyby w Tyrze i Sydonie działy się cuda, które u was się dokonały, już dawno w worze i w popiele by się nawróciły. 22 Toteż powiadam wam: Tyrowi i Sydonowi lżej będzie w dzień sądu niż wam. 23 A ty, Kafarnaum, czy aż do nieba masz być wyniesione? Aż do Otchłani zejdziesz. Bo gdyby w Sodomie działy się cuda, które się w tobie dokonały, zostałaby aż do dnia dzisiejszego. 24 Toteż powiadam wam: Ziemi sodomskiej lżej będzie w dzień sądu niż tobie». Objawienie Ojca i Syna 25 W owym czasie Jezus przemówił tymi słowami: «Wysławiam Cię, Ojcze, Panie nieba i ziemi, że zakryłeś te rzeczy przed mądrymi i roztropnymi, a objawiłeś je prostaczkom12. 26 Tak, Ojcze, gdyż takie było Twoje upodobanie. 27 Wszystko przekazał Mi Ojciec mój. Nikt też nie zna Syna, tylko Ojciec, ani Ojca nikt nie zna, tylko Syn, i ten, komu Syn zechce objawić. Wezwanie do utrudzonych 28 Przyjdźcie do Mnie wszyscy, którzy utrudzeni i obciążeni jesteście, a Ja was pokrzepię. 29 Weźcie moje jarzmo na siebie i uczcie się ode Mnie, bo jestem cichy i pokorny sercem, a znajdziecie ukojenie dla dusz waszych. 30 Albowiem jarzmo moje jest słodkie, a moje brzemię lekkie». Łuskanie kłosów w szabat Rozdział 12 1 Pewnego razu Jezus przechodził w szabat wśród zbóż. Uczniowie Jego, odczuwając głód, zaczęli zrywać kłosy i jeść. 2 Gdy to ujrzeli faryzeusze, rzekli Mu: «Oto Twoi uczniowie czynią to, czego nie wolno czynić w szabat». 3 A On im odpowiedział: «Nie czytaliście, co uczynił Dawid, gdy był głodny, on i jego towarzysze? 4 Jak wszedł do domu Bożego i jadł chleby pokładne, których nie było wolno jeść jemu ani jego towarzyszom, tylko samym kapłanom? 5 Albo nie czytaliście w Prawie, że w dzień szabatu kapłani naruszają w świątyni spoczynek szabatu, a są bez winy? 6 Oto powiadam wam: Tu jest coś większego niż świątynia. 7 Gdybyście zrozumieli, co znaczy: Chcę raczej miłosierdzia niż ofiary, nie potępialibyście niewinnych. 8 Albowiem Syn Człowieczy jest Panem szabatu». Uzdrowienie w szabat 9 Idąc stamtąd, wszedł do ich synagogi. 10 A tam człowiek, który miał uschłą rękę. Zapytali Go, by móc Go oskarżyć: «Czy wolno uzdrawiać w szabat?» 11 Lecz On im odpowiedział: «Kto z was jeśli ma jedną owcę, i jeżeli mu ta w dół wpadnie w szabat, nie chwyci i nie wyciągnie jej? 12 O ileż ważniejszy jest człowiek niż owca! Tak więc wolno jest w szabat dobrze czynić». 13 Wtedy rzekł do owego człowieka: «Wyciągnij rękę!» Wyciągnął, i stała się znów tak zdrowa jak druga. 14 Faryzeusze zaś wyszli i odbyli naradę przeciw Niemu, w jaki sposób Go zgładzić. Jezus "Sługa Pański" 15 Gdy się Jezus dowiedział o tym, oddalił się stamtąd. A wielu poszło za Nim i uzdrowił ich wszystkich. 16 Lecz im surowo zabronił, żeby Go nie ujawniali. 17 Tak miało się spełnić słowo proroka Izajasza: 18 Oto mój Sługa; którego wybrałem, Umiłowany mój, w którym moje serce ma upodobanie. Położę ducha mojego na Nim, a On zapowie prawo narodom. 19 Nie będzie się spierał ani krzyczał, i nikt nie usłyszy na ulicach Jego głosu. 20 Trzciny zgniecionej nie złamie ani knota tlejącego nie dogasi, aż zwycięsko sąd przeprowadzi. 21 W Jego imieniu narody nadzieję pokładać będą. Zarzut faryzeuszów i obrona Jezusa 22 Wówczas przyprowadzono Mu opętanego, który był niewidomy i niemy. Uzdrowił go, tak że niemy mógł mówić i widzieć. 23 A wszystkie tłumy pełne były podziwu i mówiły: «Czyż nie jest to Syn Dawida?» 24 Lecz faryzeusze, słysząc to, mówili: «On tylko przez Belzebuba, władcę złych duchów, wyrzuca złe duchy». 25 Jezus, znając ich myśli, rzekł do nich: «Każde królestwo, wewnętrznie skłócone, pustoszeje. I żadne miasto ani dom, wewnętrznie skłócony, się nie ostoi. 26 Jeśli szatan wyrzuca szatana, to sam ze sobą jest skłócony, jakże się więc ostoi jego królestwo? 27 I jeśli Ja przez Belzebuba wyrzucam złe duchy, to przez kogo je wyrzucają wasi synowie? Dlatego oni będą waszymi sędziami. 28 Lecz jeśli Ja mocą Ducha Bożego wyrzucam złe duchy, to istotnie przyszło do was królestwo Boże. 29 Albo jak może ktoś wejść do domu mocarza, i sprzęt mu zagrabić, jeśli mocarza wpierw nie zwiąże? I dopiero wtedy dom Jego ograbi. 30 Kto nie jest ze Mną, jest przeciwko Mnie; i kto nie zbiera ze Mną, rozprasza. Grzech przeciwko Duchowi Świętemu 31 Dlatego powiadam wam: Każdy grzech i bluźnierstwo będą odpuszczone ludziom, ale bluźnierstwo przeciwko Duchowi nie będzie odpuszczone. 32 Jeśli ktoś powie słowo przeciw Synowi Człowieczemu, będzie mu odpuszczone, lecz jeśli powie przeciw Duchowi Świętemu, nie będzie mu odpuszczone ani w tym wieku, ani w przyszłym. 33 Albo uznajcie, że drzewo jest dobre, wtedy i jego owoc jest dobry, albo uznajcie, że drzewo jest złe, wtedy i owoc jego jest zły; bo z owocu poznaje się drzewo. 34 Plemię żmijowe! Jakże wy możecie mówić dobrze, skoro źli jesteście? Przecież z obfitości serca usta mówią. 35 Dobry człowiek z dobrego skarbca wydobywa dobre rzeczy, zły człowiek ze złego skarbca wydobywa złe rzeczy. 36 A powiadam wam: Z każdego bezużytecznego słowa, które wypowiedzą ludzie, zdadzą sprawę w dzień sądu. 37 Bo na podstawie słów twoich będziesz uniewinniony i na podstawie słów twoich będziesz potępiony». Znak Jonasza 38 Wówczas rzekli do Niego niektórzy z uczonych w Piśmie i faryzeuszów: «Nauczycielu, chcielibyśmy jakiś znak widzieć od Ciebie». 39 Lecz On im odpowiedział: «Plemię przewrotne i wiarołomne żąda znaku, ale żaden znak nie będzie mu dany, prócz znaku proroka Jonasza. 40 Albowiem jak Jonasz był trzy dni i trzy noce we wnętrznościach wielkiej ryby, tak Syn Człowieczy będzie trzy dni i trzy noce w łonie ziemi. 41 Ludzie z Niniwy powstaną na sądzie przeciw temu plemieniu i potępią je; ponieważ oni wskutek nawoływania Jonasza się nawrócili, a oto tu jest coś więcej niż Jonasz. 42 Królowa z Południa powstanie na sądzie przeciw temu plemieniu i potępi je; ponieważ ona z krańców ziemi przybyła słuchać mądrości Salomona, a oto tu jest coś więcej niż Salomon. Nawrót do grzechu 43 Gdy duch nieczysty opuści człowieka, błąka się po miejscach bezwodnych, szukając spoczynku, ale nie znajduje. 44 Wtedy mówi: "Wrócę do swego domu, skąd wyszedłem"; a przyszedłszy zastaje go niezajętym, wymiecionym i przyozdobionym. 45 Wtedy idzie i bierze z sobą siedmiu innych duchów złośliwszych niż on sam; wchodzą i mieszkają tam. I staje się późniejszy stan owego człowieka gorszy, niż był poprzedni. Tak będzie i z tym przewrotnym plemieniem». Prawdziwi krewni Jezusa 46 Gdy jeszcze przemawiał do tłumów, oto Jego Matka i bracia stanęli na dworze i chcieli z Nim mówić. 47 Ktoś rzekł do Niego: «Oto Twoja Matka i Twoi bracia stoją na dworze i chcą mówić z Tobą». 48 Lecz On odpowiedział temu, który Mu to oznajmił: «Któż jest moją matką i którzy są moimi braćmi?» 49 I wyciągnąwszy rękę ku swoim uczniom, rzekł: «Oto moja matka i moi bracia. 50 Bo kto pełni wolę Ojca mojego, który jest w niebie, ten Mi jest bratem, siostrą i matką». NAUCZANIE W PRZYPOWIEŚCIACH Przypowieść o siewcy Rozdział 13 1 Owego dnia Jezus wyszedł z domu i usiadł nad jeziorem. 2 Wnet zebrały się koło Niego tłumy tak wielkie, że wszedł do łodzi i usiadł, a cały lud stał na brzegu. 3 I mówił im wiele w przypowieściach tymi słowami: «Oto siewca wyszedł siać. 4 A gdy siał, niektóre ziarna padły na drogę, nadleciały ptaki i wydziobały je. 5 Inne padły na miejsca skaliste, gdzie niewiele miały ziemi; i wnet powschodziły, bo gleba nie była głęboka. 6 Lecz gdy słońce wzeszło, przypaliły się i uschły, bo nie miały korzenia. 7 Inne znowu padły między ciernie, a ciernie wybujały i zagłuszyły je. 8 Inne w końcu padły na ziemię żyzną i plon wydały, jedno stokrotny, drugie sześćdziesięciokrotny, a inne trzydziestokrotny. 9 Kto ma uszy, niechaj słucha!». Cel przypowieści 10 Przystąpili do Niego uczniowie i zapytali: «Dlaczego w przypowieściach mówisz do nich?» 11 On im odpowiedział: «Wam dano poznać tajemnice królestwa niebieskiego, im zaś nie dano. 12 Bo kto ma, temu będzie dodane, i nadmiar mieć będzie; kto zaś nie ma, temu zabiorą również to, co ma. 13 Dlatego mówię do nich w przypowieściach, że otwartymi oczami nie widzą i otwartymi uszami nie słyszą ani nie rozumieją. 14 Tak spełnia się na nich przepowiednia Izajasza: Słuchać będziecie, a nie zrozumiecie, patrzeć będziecie, a nie zobaczycie. 15 Bo stwardniało serce tego ludu, ich uszy stępiały i oczy swe zamknęli, żeby oczami nie widzieli ani uszami nie słyszeli, ani swym sercem nie rozumieli: i nie nawrócili się, abym ich uzdrowił. 16 Lecz szczęśliwe oczy wasze, że widzą, i uszy wasze, że słyszą. 17 Bo zaprawdę, powiadam wam: Wielu proroków i sprawiedliwych pragnęło ujrzeć to, na co wy patrzycie, a nie ujrzeli; i usłyszeć to, co wy słyszycie, a nie usłyszeli. Wyjaśnienie przypowieści o siewcy 18 Wy zatem posłuchajcie przypowieści o siewcy! 19 Do każdego, kto słucha słowa o królestwie, a nie rozumie go, przychodzi Zły i porywa to, co zasiane jest w jego sercu. Takiego człowieka oznacza ziarno posiane na drodze. 20 Posiane na miejsce skaliste oznacza tego, kto słucha słowa i natychmiast z radością je przyjmuje; 21 ale nie ma w sobie korzenia, lecz jest niestały. Gdy przyjdzie ucisk lub prześladowanie z powodu słowa, zaraz się załamuje. 22 Posiane między ciernie oznacza tego, kto słucha słowa, lecz troski doczesne i ułuda bogactwa zagłuszają słowo, tak że zostaje bezowocne. 23 Posiane w końcu na ziemię żyzną oznacza tego, kto słucha słowa i rozumie je. On też wydaje plon: jeden stokrotny, drugi sześćdziesięciokrotny, inny trzydziestokrotny». Przypowieść o chwaście 24 Inną przypowieść im przedłożył: «Królestwo niebieskie podobne jest do człowieka, który posiał dobre nasienie na swej roli. 25 Lecz gdy ludzie spali, przyszedł jego nieprzyjaciel, nasiał chwastu między pszenicę i odszedł. 26 A gdy zboże wyrosło i wypuściło kłosy, wtedy pojawił się i chwast. 27 Słudzy gospodarza przyszli i zapytali go: "Panie, czy nie posiałeś dobrego nasienia na swej roli? Skąd więc wziął się na niej chwast?" 28 Odpowiedział im: "Nieprzyjazny człowiek to sprawił". Rzekli mu słudzy: "Chcesz więc, żebyśmy poszli i zebrali go?" 29 A on im odrzekł: "Nie, byście zbierając chwast nie wyrwali razem z nim i pszenicy. 30 Pozwólcie obojgu róść aż do żniwa; a w czasie żniwa powiem żeńcom: Zbierzcie najpierw chwast i powiążcie go w snopki na spalenie; pszenicę zaś zwieźcie do mego spichlerza"». Przypowieść o ziarnku gorczycy i o zaczynie 31 Inną przypowieść im przedłożył: «Królestwo niebieskie podobne jest do ziarnka gorczycy, które ktoś wziął i posiał na swej roli. 32 Jest ono najmniejsze ze wszystkich nasion, lecz gdy wyrośnie, jest większe od innych jarzyn i staje się drzewem, tak że ptaki przylatują z powietrza i gnieżdżą się na jego gałęziach». 33 Powiedział im inną przypowieść: «Królestwo niebieskie podobne jest do zaczynu, który pewna kobieta wzięła i włożyła w trzy miary mąki, aż się wszystko zakwasiło». 34 To wszystko mówił Jezus tłumom w przypowieściach, a bez przypowieści nic im nie mówił. 35 Tak miało się spełnić słowo Proroka: Otworzę usta w przypowieściach, wypowiem rzeczy ukryte od założenia świata. Wyjaśnienie przypowieści o chwaście 36 Wtedy odprawił tłumy i wrócił do domu. Tam przystąpili do Niego uczniowie i prosili Go: «Wyjaśnij nam przypowieść o chwaście!» 37 On odpowiedział: «Tym, który sieje dobre nasienie, jest Syn Człowieczy. 38 Rolą jest świat, dobrym nasieniem są synowie królestwa, chwastem zaś synowie Złego. 39 Nieprzyjacielem, który posiał chwast, jest diabeł; żniwem jest koniec świata, a żeńcami są aniołowie. 40 Jak więc zbiera się chwast i spala ogniem, tak będzie przy końcu świata. 41 Syn Człowieczy pośle aniołów swoich: ci zbiorą z Jego królestwa wszystkie zgorszenia i tych, którzy dopuszczają się nieprawości, 42 i wrzucą ich w piec rozpalony; tam będzie płacz i zgrzytanie zębów. 43 Wtedy sprawiedliwi jaśnieć będą jak słońce w królestwie Ojca swego. Kto ma uszy, niechaj słucha! Przypowieść o skarbie i perle 44 Królestwo niebieskie podobne jest do skarbu ukrytego w roli. Znalazł go pewien człowiek i ukrył ponownie. Uradowany poszedł, sprzedał wszystko, co miał, i kupił tę rolę. 45 Dalej, podobne jest królestwo niebieskie do kupca, poszukującego pięknych pereł. 46 Gdy znalazł jedną drogocenną perłę, poszedł, sprzedał wszystko, co miał, i kupił ją. Przypowieść o sieci 47 Dalej, podobne jest królestwo niebieskie do sieci, zarzuconej w morze i zagarniającej ryby wszelkiego rodzaju. 48 Gdy się napełniła, wyciągnęli ją na brzeg i usiadłszy, dobre zebrali w naczynia, a złe odrzucili. 49 Tak będzie przy końcu świata: wyjdą aniołowie, wyłączą złych spośród sprawiedliwych 50 i wrzucą w piec rozpalony; tam będzie płacz i zgrzytanie zębów. 51 Zrozumieliście to wszystko?» Odpowiedzieli Mu: «Tak jest». 52 A On rzekł do nich: «Dlatego każdy uczony w Piśmie, który stał się uczniem królestwa niebieskiego, podobny jest do ojca rodziny, który ze swego skarbca wydobywa rzeczy nowe i stare». Jezus w Nazarecie 53 Gdy Jezus dokończył tych przypowieści, oddalił się stamtąd. 54 Przyszedłszy do swego miasta rodzinnego, nauczał ich w synagodze, tak że byli zdumieni i pytali: «Skąd u Niego ta mądrość i cuda? 55 Czyż nie jest On synem cieśli? Czy Jego Matce nie jest na imię Mariam, a Jego braciom Jakub, Józef, Szymon i Juda? 56 Także Jego siostry czy nie żyją wszystkie u nas? Skądże więc ma to wszystko?» 57 I powątpiewali o Nim. A Jezus rzekł do nich: «Tylko w swojej ojczyźnie i w swoim domu może być prorok lekceważony». 58 I niewiele zdziałał tam cudów, z powodu ich niedowiarstwa. KSZTAŁTOWANIE APOSTOŁÓW W GALILEI I NA POGRANICZU Ścięcie Jana Chrzciciela Rozdział 14 1 W owym czasie doszła do uszu tetrarchy Heroda wieść o Jezusie. 2 I rzekł do swych dworzan: «To Jan Chrzciciel. On powstał z martwych i dlatego moce cudotwórcze w nim działają». 3 Herod bowiem kazał pochwycić Jana i związanego wrzucić do więzienia. Powodem była Herodiada, żona brata jego, Filipa. 4 Jan bowiem upomniał go: «Nie wolno ci jej trzymać». 5 Chętnie też byłby go zgładził, bał się jednak ludu, ponieważ miano go za proroka. 6 Otóż, kiedy obchodzono urodziny Heroda, tańczyła córka Herodiady wobec gości i spodobała się Herodowi. 7 Zatem pod przysięgą obiecał jej dać wszystko, o cokolwiek poprosi. 8 A ona przedtem już podmówiona przez swą matkę: «Daj mi - rzekła - tu na misie głowę Jana Chrzciciela!» 9 Zasmucił się król. Lecz przez wzgląd na przysięgę i na współbiesiadników kazał jej dać. 10 Posłał więc kata i kazał ściąć Jana w więzieniu. 11 Przyniesiono głowę jego na misie i dano dziewczęciu, a ono zaniosło ją swojej matce. 12 Uczniowie zaś Jana przyszli, zabrali jego ciało i pogrzebali je; potem poszli i donieśli o tym Jezusowi. Pierwsze rozmnożenie chleba 13 Gdy Jezus to usłyszał, oddalił się stamtąd w łodzi na miejsce pustynne, osobno. Lecz tłumy zwiedziały się o tym i z miast poszły za Nim pieszo. 14 Gdy wysiadł, ujrzał wielki tłum. Zlitował się nad nimi i uzdrowił ich chorych. 15 A gdy nastał wieczór, przystąpili do Niego uczniowie i rzekli: «Miejsce to jest puste i pora już spóźniona. Każ więc rozejść się tłumom: niech idą do wsi i zakupią sobie żywności!» 16 Lecz Jezus im odpowiedział: «Nie potrzebują odchodzić; wy dajcie im jeść!» 17 Odpowiedzieli Mu: «Nie mamy tu nic prócz pięciu chlebów i dwóch ryb». 18 On rzekł: «Przynieście Mi je tutaj!» 19 Kazał tłumom usiąść na trawie, następnie wziąwszy pięć chlebów i dwie ryby, spojrzał w niebo, odmówił błogosławieństwo i połamawszy chleby dał je uczniom, uczniowie zaś tłumom. 20 Jedli wszyscy do sytości, i zebrano z tego, co pozostało, dwanaście pełnych koszy ułomków. 21 Tych zaś, którzy jedli, było około pięciu tysięcy mężczyzn, nie licząc kobiet i dzieci. Jezus chodzi po jeziorze 22 Zaraz też przynaglił uczniów, żeby wsiedli do łodzi i wyprzedzili Go na drugi brzeg, zanim odprawi tłumy. 23 Gdy to uczynił, wyszedł sam jeden na górę, aby się modlić. Wieczór zapadł, a On sam tam przebywał. 24 Łódź zaś była już sporo stadiów oddalona od brzegu, miotana falami, bo wiatr był przeciwny. 25 Lecz o czwartej straży nocnej8 przyszedł do nich, krocząc po jeziorze. 26 Uczniowie, zobaczywszy Go kroczącego po jeziorze, zlękli się myśląc, że to zjawa, i ze strachu krzyknęli. 27 Jezus zaraz przemówił do nich: «Odwagi! Ja jestem, nie bójcie się!» 28 Na to odezwał się Piotr: «Panie, jeśli to Ty jesteś, każ mi przyjść do siebie po wodzie!» 29 A On rzekł: «Przyjdź!» Piotr wyszedł z łodzi, i krocząc po wodzie, przyszedł do Jezusa. 30 Lecz na widok silnego wiatru uląkł się i gdy zaczął tonąć, krzyknął: «Panie, ratuj mnie!» 31 Jezus natychmiast wyciągnął rękę i chwycił go, mówiąc: «Czemu zwątpiłeś, małej wiary?» 32 Gdy wsiedli do łodzi, wiatr się uciszył. 33 Ci zaś, którzy byli w łodzi, upadli przed Nim, mówiąc: «Prawdziwie jesteś Synem Bożym». Uzdrowienia w Genezaret 34 Gdy się przeprawiali, przyszli do ziemi Genezaret. 35 Ludzie miejscowi, poznawszy Go, rozesłali posłańców po całej tamtejszej okolicy, znieśli do Niego wszystkich chorych 36 i prosili, żeby przynajmniej frędzli Jego płaszcza mogli się dotknąć; a wszyscy, którzy się Go dotknęli, zostali uzdrowieni. Spór o tradycję Rozdział 15 1 Wtedy przyszli do Jezusa faryzeusze i uczeni w Piśmie z Jerozolimy z zapytaniem: 2 «Dlaczego Twoi uczniowie postępują wbrew tradycji starszych? Bo nie myją sobie rąk przed jedzeniem». 3 On im odpowiedział: «Dlaczego i wy przestępujecie przykazanie Boże dla waszej tradycji? 4 Bóg przecież powiedział: Czcij ojca i matkę oraz: Kto złorzeczy ojcu lub matce, niech śmierć poniesie. 5 Wy zaś mówicie: "Kto by oświadczył ojcu lub matce: Darem w ofierze jest to, co dla ciebie miało być wsparciem ode mnie, 6 ten nie potrzebuje czcić swego ojca ni matki". I tak ze względu na waszą tradycję znieśliście przykazanie Boże. 7 Obłudnicy, dobrze powiedział o was prorok Izajasz: 8 5 Ten lud czci Mnie wargami, lecz sercem swym daleko jest ode Mnie. 9 Ale czci mnie na próżno, ucząc zasad podanych przez ludzi». Prawdziwa nieczystość 10 Potem przywołał do siebie tłum i rzekł do niego: «Słuchajcie i chciejcie zrozumieć. 11 Nie to, co wchodzi do ust, czyni człowieka nieczystym, ale co z ust wychodzi, to go czyni nieczystym». 12 wtedy przystąpili do Niego uczniowie i rzekli: «Wiesz, że faryzeusze zgorszyli się, gdy usłyszeli to powiedzenie?» 13 On zaś odrzekł: «Każda roślina, której nie sadził mój Ojciec niebieski, będzie wyrwana. 14 Zostawcie ich! To są ślepi przewodnicy ślepych. Lecz jeśli ślepy ślepego prowadzi, obaj w dół wpadną». 15 Wtedy Piotr zabrał głos i rzekł do Niego: «Wytłumacz nam tę przypowieść!». 16 On rzekł: «To i wy jeszcze niepojętni jesteście? 17 Nie rozumiecie, że wszystko, co wchodzi do ust, do żołądka idzie i wydala się na zewnątrz. 18 Lecz to, co z ust wychodzi, pochodzi z serca, i to czyni człowieka nieczystym. 19 Z serca bowiem pochodzą złe myśli, zabójstwa, cudzołóstwa, czyny nierządne, kradzieże, fałszywe świadectwa, przekleństwa. 20 To właśnie czyni człowieka nieczystym. To zaś, że się je nie umytymi rękami, nie czyni człowieka nieczystym». Wiara kobiety kananejskiej 21 Potem Jezus odszedł stamtąd i podążył w stronę Tyru i Sydonu. 22 A oto kobieta kananejska, wyszedłszy z tamtych okolic, wołała: «Ulituj się nade mną, Panie, Synu Dawida! Moja córka jest ciężko dręczona przez złego ducha». 23 Lecz On nie odezwał się do niej ani słowem. Na to podeszli Jego uczniowie i prosili Go: «Odpraw ją, bo krzyczy za nami!» 24 Lecz On odpowiedział: «Jestem posłany tylko do owiec, które poginęły z domu Izraela». 25 A ona przyszła, upadła przed Nim i prosiła: «Panie, dopomóż mi!» 26 On jednak odparł: «Niedobrze jest zabrać chleb dzieciom a rzucić psom». 27 A ona odrzekła: «Tak, Panie, lecz i szczenięta jedzą z okruszyn, które spadają ze stołów ich panów». 28 Wtedy Jezus jej odpowiedział: «O niewiasto wielka jest twoja wiara; niech ci się stanie, jak chcesz!» Od tej chwili jej córka była zdrowa. Uzdrowienia nad jeziorem 29 Stamtąd podążył Jezus dalej i przyszedł nad Jezioro Galilejskie. Wszedł na górę i tam siedział. 30 I przyszły do Niego wielkie tłumy, mając z sobą chromych, ułomnych, niewidomych, niemych i wielu innych, i położyli ich u nóg Jego, a On ich uzdrowił. 31 Tłumy zdumiewały się widząc, że niemi mówią, ułomni są zdrowi, chromi chodzą, niewidomi widzą. I wielbiły Boga Izraela. Drugie rozmnożenie chleba 32 Lecz Jezus przywołał swoich uczniów i rzekł: «Żal Mi tego tłumu! Już trzy dni trwają przy Mnie, a nie mają co jeść. Nie chcę ich puścić zgłodniałych, żeby kto nie zasłabł w drodze». 33 Na to rzekli Mu uczniowie: «Skąd tu na pustkowiu weźmiemy tyle chleba żeby nakarmić takie mnóstwo?» 34 Jezus zapytał ich: «Ile macie chlebów?» Odpowiedzieli: «Siedem i parę rybek». 35 Polecił ludowi usiąść na ziemi; 36 wziął siedem chlebów i ryby, i odmówiwszy dziękczynienie, połamał, dawał uczniom, uczniowie zaś tłumom. 37 Jedli wszyscy do sytości, a pozostałych ułomków zebrano jeszcze siedem pełnych koszów. 38 Tych zaś, którzy jedli, było cztery tysiące mężczyzn, nie licząc kobiet i dzieci. 39 Potem odprawił tłumy, wsiadł do łodzi i przybył w granice Magedan. Nowe żądanie znaku Rozdział 16 1 Przystąpili do Niego faryzeusze i saduceusze i wystawiając Go na próbę, prosili o ukazanie im znaku z nieba. 2 Lecz On im odpowiedział: «Wieczorem mówicie: "Będzie piękna pogoda, bo niebo się czerwieni", 3 rano zaś: "Dziś burza, bo niebo się czerwieni i jest zasępione". Wygląd nieba umiecie rozpoznawać, a znaków czasu nie możecie? 4 Plemię przewrotne i wiarołomne żąda znaku, ale żaden znak nie będzie mu dany, prócz znaku Jonasza». Z tym ich zostawił i odszedł. Kwas faryzeuszów i saduceuszów 5 Przeprawiając się na drugi brzeg, uczniowie zapomnieli wziąć z sobą chleba. 6 Jezus rzekł do nich: «Uważajcie i strzeżcie się kwasu faryzeuszów i saduceuszów!» 7 Oni zaś rozprawiali między sobą i mówili: «Nie wzięliśmy chleba». 8 Jezus, poznawszy to, rzekł: «Ludzie małej wiary czemu zastanawiacie się nad tym, że nie wzięliście chleba? 9 Czy jeszcze nie rozumiecie i nie pamiętacie owych pięciu chlebów na pięć tysięcy, i ile zebraliście koszów? 10 Ani owych siedmiu chlebów na cztery tysiące, i ileście koszów zebrali? 11 Jak to, nie rozumiecie, że nie o chlebie mówiłem wam, lecz: strzeżcie się kwasu faryzeuszów i saduceuszów?» 12 Wówczas zrozumieli, że mówił o wystrzeganiu się nie kwasu chlebowego, lecz nauki faryzeuszów i saduceuszów. Wyznanie Piotra 13 Gdy Jezus przyszedł w okolice Cezarei Filipowej, pytał swych uczniów: «Za kogo ludzie uważają Syna Człowieczego?» 14 A oni odpowiedzieli: «Jedni za Jana Chrzciciela, inni za Eliasza, jeszcze inni za Jeremiasza albo za jednego z proroków». 15 Jezus zapytał ich: «A wy za kogo Mnie uważacie?» 16 Odpowiedział Szymon Piotr: «Ty jesteś Mesjasz, Syn Boga żywego». 17 Na to Jezus mu rzekł: «Błogosławiony jesteś, Szymonie, synu Jony. Albowiem nie objawiły ci tego ciało i krew, lecz Ojciec mój, który jest w niebie. 18 Otóż i Ja tobie powiadam: Ty jesteś Piotr Skała, i na tej Skale zbuduję Kościół mój, a bramy piekielne go nie przemogą. 19 I tobie dam klucze królestwa niebieskiego; cokolwiek zwiążesz na ziemi, będzie związane w niebie, a co rozwiążesz na ziemi, będzie rozwiązane w niebie». 20 Wtedy surowo zabronił uczniom, aby nikomu nie mówili, że On jest Mesjaszem. Pierwsza zapowiedź męki i zmartwychwstania 21 Odtąd zaczął Jezus wskazywać swoim uczniom na to, że musi iść do Jerozolimy i wiele cierpieć od starszych i arcykapłanów, i uczonych w Piśmie; że będzie zabity i trzeciego dnia zmartwychwstanie. 22 A Piotr wziął Go na bok i począł robić Mu wyrzuty: «Panie, niech Cię Bóg broni! Nie przyjdzie to nigdy na Ciebie». 23 Lecz On odwrócił się i rzekł do Piotra: «Zejdź Mi z oczu, szatanie! Jesteś Mi zawadą, bo myślisz nie na sposób Boży, lecz na ludzki». Warunki naśladowania Jezusa 24 Wtedy Jezus rzekł do swoich uczniów: «Jeśli kto chce pójść za Mną, niech się zaprze samego siebie, niech weźmie krzyż swój i niech Mnie naśladuje. 25 Bo kto chce zachować swoje życie, straci je; a kto straci swe życie z mego powodu, znajdzie je. 26 Cóż bowiem za korzyść odniesie człowiek, choćby cały świat zyskał, a na swej duszy szkodę poniósł? Albo co da człowiek w zamian za swoją duszę? 27 Albowiem Syn Człowieczy przyjdzie w chwale Ojca swego razem z aniołami swoimi, i wtedy odda każdemu według jego postępowania. 28 Zaprawdę, powiadam wam: Niektórzy z tych, co tu stoją, nie zaznają śmierci, aż ujrzą Syna Człowieczego, przychodzącego w królestwie swoim». Przemienienie Jezusa Rozdział 17 1 Po sześciu dniach Jezus wziął z sobą Piotra, Jakuba i brata jego Jana i zaprowadził ich na górę wysoką, osobno. 2 Tam przemienił się wobec nich: twarz Jego zajaśniała jak słońce, odzienie zaś stało się białe jak światło. 3 A oto im się ukazali Mojżesz i Eliasz, którzy rozmawiali z Nim. 4 Wtedy Piotr rzekł do Jezusa: «Panie, dobrze, że tu jesteśmy; jeśli chcesz, postawię tu trzy namioty: jeden dla Ciebie, jeden dla Mojżesza i jeden dla Eliasza». 5 Gdy on jeszcze mówił, oto obłok świetlany osłonił ich, a z obłoku odezwał się głos: «To jest mój Syn umiłowany, w którym mam upodobanie, Jego słuchajcie!» 6 Uczniowie, słysząc to, upadli na twarz i bardzo się zlękli. 7 A Jezus zbliżył się do nich, dotknął ich i rzekł: «Wstańcie, nie lękajcie się!» 8 Gdy podnieśli oczy, nikogo nie widzieli, tylko samego Jezusa. Przyjście Eliasza 9 A gdy schodzili z góry, Jezus przykazał im mówiąc: «Nie opowiadajcie nikomu o tym widzeniu, aż Syn Człowieczy zmartwychwstanie». 10 Wtedy zapytali Go uczniowie: «Czemu więc uczeni w Piśmie twierdzą, że najpierw musi przyjść Eliasz?» 11 On odparł: «Eliasz istotnie przyjdzie i naprawi wszystko. 12 Lecz powiadam wam: Eliasz już przyszedł, a nie poznali go i postąpili z nim tak, jak chcieli. Tak i Syn Człowieczy będzie od nich cierpiał». 13 Wtedy uczniowie zrozumieli, że mówił im o Janie Chrzcicielu. Uzdrowienie epileptyka 14 Gdy przyszli do tłumu, podszedł do Niego pewien człowiek i padając przed Nim na kolana, 15 prosił: «Panie, zlituj się nad moim synem! Jest epileptykiem i bardzo cierpi; bo często wpada w ogień, a często w wodę. 16 Przyprowadziłem go do Twoich uczniów, lecz nie mogli go uzdrowić». 17 Na to Jezus odrzekł: «O plemię niewierne i przewrotne! Jak długo jeszcze mam być z wami; jak długo mam was cierpieć? Przyprowadźcie Mi go tutaj!» 18 Jezus rozkazał mu surowo, i zły duch opuścił go. Od owej pory chłopiec odzyskał zdrowie. 19 Wtedy uczniowie zbliżyli się do Jezusa na osobności i pytali: «Dlaczego my nie mogliśmy go wypędzić?» 20 On zaś im rzekł: «Z powodu małej wiary waszej. Bo zaprawdę, powiadam wam: Jeśli będziecie mieć wiarę jak ziarnko gorczycy, powiecie tej górze: "Przesuń się stąd tam!", a przesunie się. I nic niemożliwego nie będzie dla was. 21 ». Druga zapowiedź męki i zmartwychwstania 22 A kiedy przebywali razem w Galilei, Jezus rzekł do nich: «Syn Człowieczy będzie wydany w ręce ludzi. 23 Oni zabiją Go, ale trzeciego dnia zmartwychwstanie». I bardzo się zasmucili. Podatek na świątynię 24 Gdy przyszli do Kafarnaum, przystąpili do Piotra poborcy dwudrachmy z zapytaniem: «Wasz Nauczyciel nie płaci dwudrachmy?» 25 Odpowiedział: «Owszem». Gdy wszedł do domu, Jezus uprzedził go, mówiąc: «Szymonie, jak ci się zdaje? Od kogo królowie ziemscy pobierają daniny lub podatki? Od synów swoich czy od obcych?» 26 Gdy powiedział: «Od obcych», Jezus mu rzekł: «A zatem synowie są wolni. 27 żebyśmy jednak nie dali im powodu do zgorszenia, idź nad jezioro i zarzuć wędkę! Weź pierwszą rybę, którą wyciągniesz, i otwórz jej pyszczek: znajdziesz statera. Weź go i daj im za Mnie i za siebie!» Spór o pierwszeństwo Rozdział 18 1 W tym czasie uczniowie przystąpili do Jezusa z zapytaniem: «Kto właściwie jest największy w królestwie niebieskim?» 2 On przywołał dziecko, postawił je przed nimi i rzekł: 3 «Zaprawdę, powiadam wam: Jeśli się nie odmienicie i nie staniecie jak dzieci, nie wejdziecie do królestwa niebieskiego. 4 Kto się więc uniży jak to dziecko, ten jest największy w królestwie niebieskim. 5 I kto by przyjął jedno takie dziecko w imię moje, Mnie przyjmuje. Zgorszenie 6 Lecz kto by się stał powodem grzechu dla jednego z tych małych, którzy wierzą we Mnie, temu byłoby lepiej kamień młyński zawiesić u szyi i utopić go w głębi morza. 7 Biada światu z powodu zgorszeń! Muszą wprawdzie przyjść zgorszenia, lecz biada człowiekowi, przez którego dokonuje się zgorszenie. 8 Otóż jeśli twoja ręka lub noga jest dla ciebie powodem grzechu, odetnij ją i odrzuć od siebie! Lepiej jest dla ciebie wejść do życia ułomnym lub chromym, niż z dwiema rękami lub dwiema nogami być wrzuconym w ogień wieczny. 9 I jeśli twoje oko jest dla ciebie powodem grzechu, wyłup je i odrzuć od siebie! Lepiej jest dla ciebie jednookim wejść do życia, niż z dwojgiem oczu być wrzuconym do piekła ognistego. 10 Strzeżcie się, żebyście nie gardzili żadnym z tych małych; albowiem powiadam wam: Aniołowie ich w niebie wpatrują się zawsze w oblicze Ojca mojego, który jest w niebie. 11 . Owca zabłąkana 12 Jak wam się zdaje? Jeśli kto posiada sto owiec i zabłąka się jedna z nich: czy nie zostawi dziewięćdziesięciu dziewięciu na górach i nie pójdzie szukać tej, która się zabłąkała? 13 A jeśli mu się uda ją odnaleźć, zaprawdę, powiadam wam: cieszy się nią bardziej niż dziewięćdziesięciu dziewięciu tymi, które się nie zabłąkały. 14 Tak też nie jest wolą Ojca waszego, który jest w niebie, żeby zginęło jedno z tych małych. Upomnienie braterskie 15 Gdy brat twój zgrzeszy , idź i upomnij go w cztery oczy. Jeśli cię usłucha, pozyskasz swego brata. 16 Jeśli zaś nie usłucha, weź z sobą jeszcze jednego albo dwóch, żeby na słowie dwóch albo trzech świadków oparła się cała sprawa. 17 Jeśli i tych nie usłucha, donieś Kościołowi! A jeśli nawet Kościoła nie usłucha, niech ci będzie jak poganin i celnik! 18 Zaprawdę, powiadam wam: Wszystko, co zwiążecie na ziemi, będzie związane w niebie, a co rozwiążecie na ziemi, będzie rozwiązane w niebie. 19 Dalej, zaprawdę, powiadam wam: Jeśli dwaj z was na ziemi zgodnie o coś prosić będą, to wszystkiego użyczy im mój Ojciec, który jest w niebie. 20 Bo gdzie są dwaj albo trzej zebrani w imię moje, tam jestem pośród nich». Obowiązek przebaczenia 21 Wtedy Piotr zbliżył się do Niego i zapytał: «Panie, ile razy mam przebaczyć, jeśli mój brat wykroczy przeciwko mnie? Czy aż siedem razy?» 22 Jezus mu odrzekł: «Nie mówię ci, że aż siedem razy, lecz aż siedemdziesiąt siedem razy. Nielitościwy dłużnik 23 Dlatego podobne jest królestwo niebieskie do króla, który chciał rozliczyć się ze swymi sługami. 24 Gdy zaczął się rozliczać, przyprowadzono mu jednego, który mu był winien dziesięć tysięcy talentów. 25 Ponieważ nie miał z czego ich oddać, pan kazał sprzedać go razem z żoną, dziećmi i całym jego mieniem, aby tak dług odzyskać. 26 Wtedy sługa upadł przed nim i prosił go: "Panie, miej cierpliwość nade mną, a wszystko ci oddam". 27 Pan ulitował się nad tym sługą, uwolnił go i dług mu darował. 28 Lecz gdy sługa ów wyszedł, spotkał jednego ze współsług, który mu był winien sto denarów. Chwycił go i zaczął dusić, mówiąc: "Oddaj, coś winien!" 29 Jego współsługa upadł przed nim i prosił go: "Miej cierpliwość nade mną, a oddam tobie". 30 On jednak nie chciał, lecz poszedł i wtrącił go do więzienia, dopóki nie odda długu. 31 Współsłudzy jego widząc, co się działo, bardzo się zasmucili. Poszli i opowiedzieli swemu panu wszystko, co zaszło. 32 Wtedy pan jego wezwał go przed siebie i rzekł mu: "Sługo niegodziwy! Darowałem ci cały ten dług, ponieważ mnie prosiłeś. 33 Czyż więc i ty nie powinieneś był ulitować się nad swoim współsługą, jak ja ulitowałem się nad tobą?" 34 I uniesiony gniewem pan jego kazał wydać go katom, dopóki mu całego długu nie odda. 35 Podobnie uczyni wam Ojciec mój niebieski, jeżeli każdy z was nie przebaczy z serca swemu bratu». DZIAŁALNOŚĆ JEZUSA W JUDEI I W JEROZOLIMIE OSTATNIA PODRÓŻ DO JEROZOLIMY Nierozerwalność małżeństwa Rozdział 19 1 Gdy Jezus dokończył tych mów, opuścił Galileę i przeniósł się w granice Judei za Jordan. 2 Poszły za Nim wielkie tłumy, i tam ich uzdrowił. 3 Wtedy przystąpili do Niego faryzeusze, chcąc Go wystawić na próbę, i zadali Mu pytanie: «Czy wolno oddalić swoją żonę z jakiegokolwiek powodu?» 4 On odpowiedział: «Czy nie czytaliście, że Stwórca od początku stworzył ich jako mężczyznę i kobietę? 5 I rzekł: Dlatego opuści człowiek ojca i matkę i złączy się ze swoją żoną, i będą oboje jednym ciałem. 6 A tak już nie są dwoje, lecz jedno ciało. Co więc Bóg złączył, niech człowiek nie rozdziela». 7 Odparli Mu: «Czemu więc Mojżesz polecił dać jej list rozwodowy i odprawić ją?» 8 Odpowiedział im: «Przez wzgląd na zatwardziałość serc waszych pozwolił wam Mojżesz oddalać wasze żony; lecz od początku tak nie było. 9 A powiadam wam: Kto oddala swoją żonę - chyba w wypadku nierządu - a bierze inną, popełnia cudzołóstwo. I kto oddaloną bierze za żonę, popełnia cudzołóstwo». Dobrowolna bezżenność 10 Rzekli Mu uczniowie: «Jeśli tak ma się sprawa człowieka z żoną, to nie warto się żenić». 11 Lecz On im odpowiedział: «Nie wszyscy to pojmują, lecz tylko ci, którym to jest dane. 12 Bo są niezdatni do małżeństwa, którzy z łona matki takimi się urodzili; i są niezdatni do małżeństwa, których ludzie takimi uczynili; a są i tacy bezżenni, którzy dla królestwa niebieskiego sami zostali bezżenni. Kto może pojąć, niech pojmuje!» Jezus błogosławi dzieci 13 Wtedy przyniesiono Mu dzieci, aby włożył na nie ręce i pomodlił się za nie; a uczniowie szorstko zabraniali im tego. 14 Lecz Jezus rzekł: «Dopuśćcie dzieci i nie przeszkadzajcie im przyjść do Mnie; do takich bowiem należy królestwo niebieskie». 15 Włożył na nie ręce i poszedł stamtąd. Bogaty młodzieniec 16 A oto zbliżył się do Niego pewien człowiek i zapytał: «Nauczycielu, co dobrego mam czynić, aby otrzymać życie wieczne?» 17 Odpowiedział mu: «Dlaczego Mnie pytasz o dobro? Jeden tylko jest Dobry. A jeśli chcesz osiągnąć życie, zachowaj przykazania». 18 Zapytał Go: «Które?» Jezus odpowiedział: «Oto te: Nie zabijaj, nie cudzołóż, nie kradnij, nie zeznawaj fałszywie, 19 czcij ojca i matkę oraz miłuj swego bliźniego, jak siebie samego!» 20 Odrzekł Mu młodzieniec: «Przestrzegałem tego wszystkiego, czego mi jeszcze brakuje?» 21 Jezus mu odpowiedział: «Jeśli chcesz być doskonały, idź, sprzedaj, co posiadasz, i rozdaj ubogim, a będziesz miał skarb w niebie. Potem przyjdź i chodź za Mną!» 22 Gdy młodzieniec usłyszał te słowa, odszedł zasmucony, miał bowiem wiele posiadłości. Niebezpieczeństwo bogactw 23 Jezus zaś powiedział do swoich uczniów: «Zaprawdę, powiadam wam: Bogaty z trudnością wejdzie do królestwa niebieskiego, 24 Jeszcze raz wam powiadam: Łatwiej jest wielbłądowi przejść przez ucho igielne niż bogatemu wejść do królestwa niebieskiego». 25 Gdy uczniowie to usłyszeli, przerazili się bardzo i pytali: «Któż więc może się zbawić?» 26 Jezus spojrzał na nich i rzekł: «U ludzi to niemożliwe, lecz u Boga wszystko jest możliwe». Nagroda za dobrowolne ubóstwo 27 Wtedy Piotr rzekł do Niego: «Oto my opuściliśmy wszystko i poszliśmy za Tobą, cóż więc otrzymamy?» 28 Jezus zaś rzekł do nich: «Zaprawdę, powiadam wam: Przy odrodzeniu, gdy Syn Człowieczy zasiądzie na swym tronie chwały, wy, którzy poszliście za Mną, zasiądziecie również na dwunastu tronach, sądząc dwanaście pokoleń Izraela. 29 I każdy, kto dla mego imienia opuści dom, braci lub siostry, ojca lub matkę, dzieci lub pole, stokroć tyle otrzyma i życie wieczne odziedziczy. 30 Wielu zaś pierwszych będzie ostatnimi, a ostatnich pierwszymi. Przypowieść o robotnikach w winnicy Rozdział 20 1 Albowiem królestwo niebieskie podobne jest do gospodarza, który wyszedł wczesnym rankiem, aby nająć robotników do swej winnicy. 2 Umówił się z robotnikami o denara za dzień i posłał ich do winnicy. 3 Gdy wyszedł około godziny trzeciej, zobaczył innych, stojących na rynku bezczynnie, 4 i rzekł do nich: "Idźcie i wy do mojej winnicy, a co będzie słuszne, dam wam". 5 Oni poszli. Wyszedłszy ponownie około godziny szóstej i dziewiątej, tak samo uczynił. 6 Gdy wyszedł około godziny jedenastej, spotkał innych stojących i zapytał ich: "Czemu tu stoicie cały dzień bezczynnie?" 7 Odpowiedzieli mu: "Bo nas nikt nie najął". Rzekł im: "Idźcie i wy do winnicy!" 8 A gdy nadszedł wieczór, rzekł właściciel winnicy do swego rządcy: "Zwołaj robotników i wypłać im należność, począwszy od ostatnich aż do pierwszych!" 9 Przyszli najęci około jedenastej godziny i otrzymali po denarze. 10 Gdy więc przyszli pierwsi, myśleli, że więcej dostaną; lecz i oni otrzymali po denarze. 11 Wziąwszy go, szemrali przeciw gospodarzowi, 12 mówiąc: "Ci ostatni jedną godzinę pracowali, a zrównałeś ich z nami, którzyśmy znosili ciężar dnia i spiekoty". 13 Na to odrzekł jednemu z nich: "Przyjacielu, nie czynię ci krzywdy; czy nie o denara umówiłeś się ze mną? 14 Weź, co twoje i odejdź! Chcę też i temu ostatniemu dać tak samo jak tobie. 15 Czy mi nie wolno uczynić ze swoim, co chcę? Czy na to złym okiem patrzysz, że ja jestem dobry?" 16 Tak ostatni będą pierwszymi, a pierwsi ostatnimi». Trzecia zapowiedź męki i zmartwychwstania 17 Mając udać się do Jerozolimy, Jezus wziął osobno Dwunastu i w drodze rzekł do nich: 18 «Oto idziemy do Jerozolimy: tam Syn Człowieczy zostanie wydany arcykapłanom i uczonym w Piśmie. Oni skażą Go na śmierć 19 i wydadzą Go poganom na wyszydzenie, ubiczowanie i ukrzyżowanie; a trzeciego dnia zmartwychwstanie». Synowie Zebedeusza 20 Wtedy podeszła do Niego matka synów Zebedeusza ze swoimi synami i oddając Mu pokłon, o coś Go prosiła. 21 On ją zapytał: «Czego pragniesz?» Rzekła Mu: «Powiedz, żeby ci dwaj moi synowie zasiedli w Twoim królestwie jeden po prawej, a drugi po lewej Twej stronie». 22 Odpowiadając Jezus rzekł: «Nie wiecie, o co prosicie. Czy możecie pić kielich, który Ja mam pić?» Odpowiedzieli Mu: «Możemy». 23 On rzekł do nich: «Kielich mój pić będziecie. Nie do Mnie jednak należy dać miejsce po mojej stronie prawej i lewej, ale się ono tym, dla których mój Ojciec je przygotował». Przełożeństwo jest służbą 24 Gdy dziesięciu pozostałych to usłyszało, oburzyli się na tych dwóch braci. 25 A Jezus przywołał ich do siebie i rzekł: «Wiecie, że władcy narodów uciskają je, a wielcy dają im odczuć swą władzę. 26 Nie tak będzie u was. Lecz kto by między wami chciał stać się wielkim, niech będzie waszym sługą. 27 A kto by chciał być pierwszym między wami, niech będzie niewolnikiem waszym, 28 na wzór Syna Człowieczego, który nie przyszedł, aby Mu służono, lecz aby służyć i dać swoje życie na okup za wielu». Niewidomi pod Jerychem 29 Gdy wychodzili z Jerycha, towarzyszył Mu wielki tłum ludu. 30 A oto dwaj niewidomi, którzy siedzieli przy drodze, słysząc, że Jezus przechodzi, zaczęli wołać: «Panie, ulituj się nad nami, Synu Dawida!». 31 Tłum nastawał na nich, żeby umilkli; lecz oni jeszcze głośniej wołali: «Panie, ulituj się nad nami, Synu Dawida!». 32 Jezus przystanął, kazał ich przywołać i zapytał: «Cóż chcecie, żebym wam uczynił?» 33 Odpowiedzieli Mu: «Panie, żeby się oczy nasze otworzyły». 34 Jezus więc zdjęty litością dotknął ich oczu, a natychmiast przejrzeli i poszli za Nim. DZIAŁALNOŚĆ JEZUSA W JEROZOLIMIE Uroczysty wjazd do Jerozolimy Rozdział 21 1 Gdy się przybliżyli do Jerozolimy i przyszli do Betfage na Górze Oliwnej, wtedy Jezus posłał dwóch uczniów 2 i rzekł im: «Idźcie do wsi, która jest przed wami, a zaraz znajdziecie oślicę uwiązaną i źrebię z nią. Odwiążcie je i przyprowadźcie do Mnie! 3 A gdyby wam kto co mówił, powiecie: "Pan ich potrzebuje, a zaraz je puści"». 4 Stało się to, żeby się spełniło słowo Proroka: 5 Powiedzcie Córze Syjońskiej: Oto Król twój przychodzi do Ciebie łagodny, siedzący na osiołku, źrebięciu oślicy. 6 Uczniowie poszli i uczynili, jak im Jezus polecił. 7 Przyprowadzili oślicę i źrebię i położyli na nie swe płaszcze, a On usiadł na nich. 8 A ogromny tłum słał swe płaszcze na drodze, inni obcinali gałązki z drzew i ścielili na drodze. 9 A tłumy, które Go poprzedzały i które szły za Nim, wołały głośno: Hosanna Synowi Dawida! Błogosławiony Ten, który przychodzi w imię Pańskie! Hosanna na wysokościach! 10 Gdy wjechał do Jerozolimy, poruszyło się całe miasto, i pytano: «Kto to jest?» 11 A tłumy odpowiadały: «To jest prorok, Jezus z Nazaretu w Galilei». Jezus w świątyni 12 A Jezus wszedł do świątyni6 i wyrzucił wszystkich sprzedających i kupujących w świątyni; powywracał stoły zmieniających pieniądze oraz ławki tych, którzy sprzedawali gołębie. 13 I rzekł do nich: «Napisane jest: Mój dom ma być domem modlitwy, a wy czynicie z niego jaskinię zbójców». 14 W świątyni podeszli do Niego niewidomi i chromi, i uzdrowił ich. 15 Lecz arcykapłani i uczeni w Piśmie - widząc cuda, które uczynił, i dzieci wołające w świątyni: «Hosanna Synowi Dawida» - oburzyli się 16 i rzekli do Niego: «Słyszysz, co one mówią?» A Jezus im odpowiedział: «Tak jest. Czy nigdy nie czytaliście: Z ust niemowląt i ssących zgotowałeś sobie chwałę?» 17 Z tym ich zostawił, wyszedł poza miasto do Betanii i tam zanocował. Nieurodzajne drzewo figowe 18 Wracając rano do miasta, uczuł głód. 19 A widząc drzewo figowe przy drodze, podszedł ku niemu, lecz nic na nim nie znalazł oprócz liści. I rzekł do niego: «Niechże już nigdy nie rodzi się z ciebie owoc!» I drzewo figowe natychmiast uschło. 20 A uczniowie, widząc to, pytali ze zdumieniem: «Jak mogło drzewo figowe tak od razu uschnąć?» 21 Jezus im odpowiedział: «Zaprawdę, powiadam wam: jeśli będziecie mieć wiarę, a nie zwątpicie, to nie tylko z figowym drzewem to uczynicie, ale nawet jeśli powiecie tej górze: "Podnieś się i rzuć się w morze!", stanie się. 22 I otrzymacie wszystko, o co na modlitwie z wiarą prosić będziecie». SPORY Z PRZECIWNIKAMI W ŚWIĄTYNI Pytanie o władzę 23 Gdy przyszedł do świątyni i nauczał, przystąpili do Niego arcykapłani i starsi ludu z pytaniem: «Jakim prawem to czynisz? I kto Ci dał tę władzę?» 24 Jezus im odpowiedział: «Ja też zadam wam jedno pytanie; jeśli odpowiecie Mi na nie, i Ja powiem wam, jakim prawem to czynię. 25 Skąd pochodził chrzest Janowy: z nieba czy od ludzi?» Oni zastanawiali się między sobą: «Jeśli powiemy: "z nieba", to nam zarzuci: "Dlaczego więc nie uwierzyliście mu?" 26 A jeśli powiemy: "od ludzi" - boimy się tłumu, bo wszyscy uważają Jana za proroka». 27 Odpowiedzieli więc Jezusowi: «Nie wiemy». On również im odpowiedział: «Więc i Ja wam nie powiem, jakim prawem to czynię. Przypowieść o dwóch synach 28 Co myślicie? Pewien człowiek miał dwóch synów. Zwrócił się do pierwszego i rzekł: "Dziecko, idź dzisiaj i pracuj w winnicy!" 29 Ten odpowiedział: "Idę, panie!", lecz nie poszedł. 30 Zwrócił się do drugiego i to samo powiedział. Ten odparł: "Nie chcę". Później jednak opamiętał się i poszedł. 31 Któryż z tych dwóch spełnił wolę ojca?» Mówią Mu: «Ten drugi». Wtedy Jezus rzekł do nich: «Zaprawdę, powiadam wam: Celnicy i nierządnice wchodzą przed wami do królestwa niebieskiego. 32 Przyszedł bowiem do was Jan drogą sprawiedliwości, a wyście mu nie uwierzyli. Celnicy zaś i nierządnice uwierzyli mu. Wy patrzyliście na to, ale nawet później nie opamiętaliście się, żeby mu uwierzyć. Przypowieść o przewrotnych rolnikach 33 Posłuchajcie innej przypowieści! Był pewien gospodarz, który założył winnicę. Otoczył ją murem, wykopał w niej tłocznię, zbudował wieżę14, w końcu oddał ją w dzierżawę rolnikom i wyjechał. 34 Gdy nadszedł czas zbiorów, posłał swoje sługi do rolników, by odebrali plon jemu należny. 35 Ale rolnicy chwycili jego sługi i jednego obili, drugiego zabili, trzeciego zaś ukamienowali. 36 Wtedy posłał inne sługi, więcej niż za pierwszym razem, lecz i z nimi tak samo postąpili. 37 W końcu posłał do nich swego syna, tak sobie myśląc: Uszanują mojego syna. 38 Lecz rolnicy zobaczywszy syna mówili do siebie: "To jest dziedzic; chodźcie zabijmy go, a posiądziemy jego dziedzictwo". 39 Chwyciwszy go, wyrzucili z winnicy i zabili. 40 Kiedy więc właściciel winnicy przyjdzie, co uczyni z owymi rolnikami?» 41 Rzekli Mu: «Nędzników marnie wytraci, a winnicę odda w dzierżawę innym rolnikom, takim, którzy mu będą oddawali plon we właściwej porze». 42 Jezus im rzekł: «Czy nigdy nie czytaliście w Piśmie: Właśnie ten kamień, który odrzucili budujący, stał się głowicą węgła. Pan to sprawił, i jest cudem w naszych oczach. 43 Dlatego powiadam wam: Królestwo Boże będzie wam zabrane, a dane narodowi, który wyda jego owoce. 44 Kto upadnie na ten kamień, rozbije się, a na kogo on spadnie, zmiażdży go». 45 Arcykapłani i faryzeusze, słuchając Jego przypowieści, poznali, że o nich mówi. 46 Toteż starali się Go pochwycić, lecz bali się tłumów, ponieważ miały Go za proroka. Przypowieść o uczcie królewskiej Rozdział 22 1 A Jezus znowu w przypowieściach mówił do nich: 2 «Królestwo niebieskie podobne jest do króla, który wyprawił ucztę weselną swemu synowi. 3 Posłał więc swoje sługi, żeby zaproszonych zwołali na ucztę, lecz ci nie chcieli przyjść. 4 Posłał jeszcze raz inne sługi z poleceniem: "Powiedzcie zaproszonym: Oto przygotowałem moją ucztę: woły i tuczne zwierzęta pobite i wszystko jest gotowe. Przyjdźcie na ucztę!" 5 Lecz oni zlekceważyli to i poszli: jeden na swoje pole, drugi do swego kupiectwa, 6 a inni pochwycili jego sługi i znieważywszy ich, pozabijali. 7 Na to król uniósł się gniewem. Posłał swe wojska i kazał wytracić owych zabójców, a miasto ich spalić. 8 Wtedy rzekł swoim sługom: "Uczta wprawdzie jest gotowa, lecz zaproszeni nie byli jej godni. 9 Idźcie więc na rozstajne drogi i zaproście na ucztę wszystkich, których spotkacie". 10 Słudzy ci wyszli na drogi i sprowadzili wszystkich, których napotkali: złych i dobrych. I sala zapełniła się biesiadnikami. 11 Wszedł król, żeby się przypatrzyć biesiadnikom, i zauważył tam człowieka, nie ubranego w strój weselny. 12 Rzekł do niego: "Przyjacielu, jakże tu wszedłeś nie mając stroju weselnego?" Lecz on oniemiał. 13 Wtedy król rzekł sługom: "Zwiążcie mu ręce i nogi i wyrzućcie go na zewnątrz, w ciemności! Tam będzie płacz i zgrzytanie zębów". 14 Bo wielu jest powołanych, lecz mało wybranych». Sprawa podatku 15 Wtedy faryzeusze odeszli i naradzali się, jak by podchwycić Go w mowie. 16 Posłali więc do Niego swych uczniów razem ze zwolennikami Heroda, aby Mu powiedzieli: «Nauczycielu, wiemy, że jesteś prawdomówny i drogi Bożej w prawdzie nauczasz. Na nikim Ci też nie zależy, bo nie oglądasz się na osobę ludzką. 17 Powiedz nam więc, jak Ci się zdaje? Czy wolno płacić podatek Cezarowi, czy nie?» 18 Jezus przejrzał ich przewrotność i rzekł: «Czemu Mnie wystawiacie na próbę, obłudnicy? 19 Pokażcie Mi monetę podatkową!» Przynieśli Mu denara. 20 On ich zapytał: «Czyj jest ten obraz i napis?» 21 Odpowiedzieli: «Cezara». Wówczas rzekł do nich: «Oddajcie więc Cezarowi to, co należy do Cezara, a Bogu to, co należy do Boga». 22 Gdy to usłyszeli, zmieszali się i zostawiwszy Go, odeszli. Sprawa zmartwychwstania 23 W owym dniu przyszli do Niego saduceusze, którzy twierdzą, że nie ma zmartwychwstania, i zagadnęli go 24 w ten sposób: «Nauczycielu, Mojżesz powiedział: Jeśli kto umrze bezdzietnie, niech jego brat weźmie wdowę po nim i wzbudzi potomstwo swemu bratu. 25 Otóż było u nas siedmiu braci. Pierwszy ożenił się i umarł, a ponieważ nie miał potomstwa, zostawił swoją żonę bratu. 26 Tak samo drugi i trzeci - aż do siódmego. 27 W końcu po wszystkich umarła ta kobieta. 28 Do którego więc z tych siedmiu należeć będzie przy zmartwychwstaniu? Bo wszyscy ją mieli żonę». 29 Jezus im odpowiedział: «Jesteście w błędzie, nie znając Pisma ani mocy Bożej. 30 Przy zmartwychwstaniu bowiem nie będą się ani żenić, ani za mąż wychodzić, lecz będą jak aniołowie Boży w niebie. 31 A co do zmartwychwstania umarłych, nie czytaliście, co wam Bóg powiedział w słowach: 32 Ja jestem Bóg Abrahama, Bóg Izaaka i Bóg Jakuba? Bóg nie jest Bogiem umarłych, lecz żywych». 33 A tłumy, słysząc to, zdumiewały się nad Jego nauką. Największe przykazanie 34 Gdy faryzeusze dowiedzieli się, że zamknął usta saduceuszom, zebrali się razem, 35 a jeden z nich, uczony w Prawie, zapytał Go, wystawiając Go na próbę: 36 «Nauczycielu, które przykazanie w Prawie jest największe?» 37 On mu odpowiedział: «Będziesz miłował Pana Boga swego całym swoim sercem, całą swoją duszą i całym swoim umysłem. 38 To jest największe i pierwsze przykazanie. 39 Drugie podobne jest do niego: Będziesz miłował swego bliźniego jak siebie samego. 40 Na tych dwóch przykazaniach opiera się całe Prawo i Prorocy». Mesjasz Synem Bożym 41 Gdy faryzeusze byli zebrani, Jezus zadał im takie pytanie: 42 «Co sądzicie o Mesjaszu? Czyim jest synem?» Odpowiedzieli Mu: «Dawida». 43 Wtedy rzekł do nich: «Jakżeż więc Dawid natchniony przez Ducha może nazywać Go Panem, gdy mówi: 44 Rzekł Pan do Pana mego: Siądź po prawicy mojej, aż położę Twoich nieprzyjaciół pod stopy Twoje. 45 Jeśli więc Dawid nazywa Go Panem, to jak może być tylko jego synem?» 46 I żaden z nich nie mógł Mu odpowiedzieć. Nikt też od owego dnia nie odważył się więcej Go pytać. MOWA JEZUSA PRZECIW UCZONYM W PIŚMIE I FARYZEUSZOM Ostrzeżenie przed uczonymi w Piśmie Rozdział 23 1 Wówczas przemówił Jezus do tłumów i do swych uczniów tymi słowami: 2 «Na katedrze Mojżesza zasiedli uczeni w Piśmie i faryzeusze. 3 Czyńcie więc i zachowujcie wszystko, co wam polecą, lecz uczynków ich nie naśladujcie. Mówią bowiem, ale sami nie czynią. 4 Wiążą ciężary wielkie i nie do uniesienia i kładą je ludziom na ramiona, lecz sami palcem ruszyć ich nie chcą. 5 Wszystkie swe uczynki spełniają w tym celu, żeby się ludziom pokazać. Rozszerzają swoje filakterie i wydłużają frędzle u płaszczów. 6 Lubią zaszczytne miejsca na ucztach i pierwsze krzesła w synagogach. 7 Chcą, by ich pozdrawiano na rynkach i żeby ludzie nazywali ich Rabbi. 8 Otóż wy nie pozwalajcie nazywać się Rabbi, albowiem jeden jest wasz Nauczyciel, a wy wszyscy braćmi jesteście. 9 Nikogo też na ziemi nie nazywajcie waszym ojcem; jeden bowiem jest Ojciec wasz, Ten w niebie. 10 Nie chciejcie również, żeby was nazywano mistrzami, bo jeden jest tylko wasz Mistrz, Chrystus. 11 Największy z was niech będzie waszym sługą. 12 Kto się wywyższa, będzie poniżony, a kto się poniża, będzie wywyższony. Biada obłudnikom 13 Biada wam, uczeni w Piśmie i faryzeusze, obłudnicy, bo zamykacie królestwo niebieskie przed ludźmi. Wy sami nie wchodzicie i nie pozwalacie wejść tym, którzy do niego idą. 15 Biada wam, uczeni w Piśmie i faryzeusze, obłudnicy, bo obchodzicie morze i ziemię, żeby pozyskać jednego współwyznawcę. A gdy się nim stanie, czynicie go dwakroć bardziej winnym piekła niż wy sami. 16 Biada wam, przewodnicy ślepi, którzy mówicie: Kto by przysiągł na przybytek, to nic nie znaczy; lecz kto by przysiągł na złoto przybytku, ten jest związany przysięgą. 17 Głupi i ślepi! Cóż bowiem jest ważniejsze, złoto czy przybytek, który uświęca złoto? 18 Dalej: Kto by przysiągł na ołtarz, to nic nie znaczy; lecz kto by przysiągł na ofiarę, która jest na nim, ten jest związany przysięgą. 19 Ślepi! Cóż bowiem jest ważniejsze, ofiara czy ołtarz, który uświęca ofiarę? 20 Kto więc przysięga na ołtarz, przysięga na niego i na wszystko, co na nim leży. 21 A kto przysięga na przybytek, przysięga na niego i na Tego, który w nim mieszka. 22 A kto przysięga na niebo, przysięga na tron Boży i na Tego, który na nim zasiada. 23 Biada wam, uczeni w Piśmie i faryzeusze, obłudnicy! Bo dajecie dziesięcinę z mięty, kopru i kminku, lecz pomijacie to, co ważniejsze jest w Prawie: sprawiedliwość, miłosierdzie i wiarę. To zaś należało czynić, a tamtego nie opuszczać. 24 Przewodnicy ślepi, którzy przecedzacie komara, a połykacie wielbłąda! 25 Biada wam, uczeni w Piśmie i faryzeusze, obłudnicy! Bo dbacie o czystość zewnętrznej strony kubka i misy, a wewnątrz pełne są one zdzierstwa i niepowściągliwości. 26 Faryzeuszu ślepy! Oczyść wpierw wnętrze kubka, żeby i zewnętrzna jego strona stała się czysta. 27 Biada wam, uczeni w Piśmie i faryzeusze, obłudnicy! Bo podobni jesteście do grobów pobielanych, które z zewnątrz wyglądają pięknie, lecz wewnątrz pełne są kości trupich i wszelkiego plugastwa. 28 Tak i wy z zewnątrz wydajecie się ludziom sprawiedliwi, lecz wewnątrz pełni jesteście obłudy i nieprawości. 29 Biada wam, uczeni w Piśmie i faryzeusze, obłudnicy! Bo budujecie groby prorokom i zdobicie grobowce sprawiedliwych, 30 i mówicie: "Gdybyśmy żyli za czasów naszych przodków, nie byliśmy ich wspólnikami w zabójstwie proroków". 31 Przez to sami przyznajecie, że jesteście potomkami tych, którzy mordowali proroków! 32 Dopełnijcie i wy miary waszych przodków! 33 Węże, plemię żmijowe, jak wy możecie ujść potępienia w piekle? 34 Dlatego oto Ja posyłam do was proroków, mędrców i uczonych. Jednych z nich zabijecie i ukrzyżujecie; innych będziecie biczować w swych synagogach i przepędzać z miasta do miasta. 35 Tak spadnie na was wszystka krew niewinna, przelana na ziemi, począwszy od krwi Abla sprawiedliwego aż do krwi Zachariasza, syna Barachiasza, którego zamordowaliście między przybytkiem a ołtarzem. 36 Zaprawdę, powiadam wam: Przyjdzie to wszystko na to pokolenie. Jezus odwraca się od Miasta 37 Jeruzalem, Jeruzalem! Ty zabijasz proroków i kamienujesz tych, którzy do ciebie są posłani! Ile razy chciałem zgromadzić twoje dzieci, jak ptak swe pisklęta zbiera pod skrzydła, a nie chcieliście. 38 Oto wasz dom zostanie wam pusty. 39 Albowiem powiadam wam: Nie ujrzycie Mnie odtąd, aż powiecie: Błogosławiony, który przychodzi w imię Pańskie». MOWA O ZBURZENIU JEROZOLIMY I PRZYJŚCIU CHRYSTUSA Zniszczenie świątyni Rozdział 24 1 Gdy Jezus szedł po wyjściu ze świątyni, podeszli do Niego uczniowie, aby Mu pokazać budowle świątyni. 2 Lecz On rzekł do nich: «Widzicie to wszystko? Zaprawdę, powiadam wam, nie zostanie tu kamień na kamieniu, który by nie był zwalony». 3 A gdy siedział na Górze Oliwnej, podeszli do Niego uczniowie i pytali na osobności: «Powiedz nam, kiedy to nastąpi i jaki będzie znak Twego przyjścia i końca świata?» Początek boleści 4 Na to Jezus im odpowiedział: «Strzeżcie się, żeby was kto nie zwiódł. 5 Wielu bowiem przyjdzie pod moim imieniem i będą mówić: Ja jestem Mesjaszem. I wielu w błąd wprowadzą. 6 Będziecie słyszeć o wojnach i o pogłoskach wojennych; uważajcie, nie trwóżcie się tym. To musi się stać, ale to jeszcze nie koniec! 7 Powstanie bowiem naród przeciw narodowi i królestwo przeciw królestwu. Będzie głód i zaraza, a miejscami trzęsienia ziemi. 8 Lecz to wszystko jest dopiero początkiem boleści. Prześladowanie uczniów 9 Wtedy wydadzą was na udrękę i będą was zabijać, i będziecie w nienawiści u wszystkich narodów, z powodu mego imienia. 10 Wówczas wielu zachwieje się w wierze; będą się wzajemnie wydawać i jedni drugich nienawidzić. 11 Powstanie wielu fałszywych proroków i wielu w błąd wprowadzą; 12 a ponieważ wzmoże się nieprawość, oziębnie miłość wielu. 13 Lecz kto wytrwa do końca, ten będzie zbawiony. 14 A ta Ewangelia o królestwie będzie głoszona po całej ziemi, na świadectwo wszystkim narodom. I wtedy nadejdzie koniec. Znaki zapowiadające zburzenie Jerozolimy 15 Gdy więc ujrzycie "ohydę spustoszenia", o której mówi prorok Daniel, zalegającą miejsce święte - kto czyta, niech rozumie - 16 wtedy ci, którzy będą w Judei, niech uciekają w góry! 17 Kto będzie na dachu, niech nie schodzi, by zabrać rzeczy z domu. 18 A kto będzie na polu, niech nie wraca, żeby wziąć swój płaszcz. 19 Biada zaś brzemiennym i karmiącym w owe dni! 20 A módlcie się, żeby ucieczka wasza nie wypadła w zimie albo w szabat. 21 Będzie bowiem wówczas wielki ucisk, jakiego nie było od początku świata aż dotąd i nigdy nie będzie. 22 Gdyby ów czas nie został skrócony, nikt by nie ocalał. Lecz z powodu wybranych ów czas zostanie skrócony. Przyjście Chrystusa 23 Wtedy jeśliby wam kto powiedział: "Oto tu jest Mesjasz" albo: "Tam", nie wierzcie! 24 Powstaną bowiem fałszywi mesjasze i fałszywi prorocy i działać będą wielkie znaki i cuda, by w błąd wprowadzić, jeśli to możliwe, także wybranych. 25 Oto wam przepowiedziałem. 26 Jeśli więc wam powiedzą: "Oto jest na pustyni", nie chodźcie tam!; "Oto wewnątrz domu", nie wierzcie! 27 Albowiem jak błyskawica zabłyśnie na wschodzie, a świeci aż na zachodzie, tak będzie z przyjściem Syna Człowieczego. 28 Gdzie jest padlina, tam się i sępy zgromadzą. 29 Zaraz też po ucisku owych dni słońce się zaćmi i księżyc nie da swego blasku; gwiazdy zaczną padać z nieba i moce niebios zostaną wstrząśnięte. 30 Wówczas ukaże się na niebie znak Syna Człowieczego, i wtedy będą narzekać wszystkie narody ziemi; i ujrzą Syna Człowieczego, przychodzącego na obłokach niebieskich z wielką mocą i chwałą. 31 Pośle On swoich aniołów z trąbą13 o głosie potężnym, i zgromadzą Jego wybranych z czterech stron świata, od jednego krańca nieba aż do drugiego. Przykład z drzewa figowego 32 A od figowego drzewa uczcie się przez podobieństwo! Gdy jego gałązka staje się soczysta i liście wypuszcza, poznajecie, że zbliża się lato. 33 Tak samo i wy, kiedy ujrzycie to wszystko, wiedzcie, że blisko jest, we drzwiach. 34 Zaprawdę, powiadam wam: Nie przeminie to pokolenie, aż się to wszystko stanie. 35 Niebo i ziemia przeminą, ale moje słowa nie przeminą. Nieznany czas przyjścia 36 Lecz o dniu owym i godzinie nikt nie wie, nawet aniołowie niebiescy, tylko sam Ojciec. 37 A jak było za dni Noego, tak będzie z przyjściem Syna Człowieczego. 38 Albowiem jak w czasie przed potopem jedli i pili, żenili się i za mąż wydawali aż do dnia, kiedy Noe wszedł do arki, 39 i nie spostrzegli się, aż przyszedł potop i pochłonął wszystkich, tak również będzie z przyjściem Syna Człowieczego. 40 Wtedy dwóch będzie w polu: jeden będzie wzięty, drugi zostawiony. 41 Dwie będą mleć na żarnach: jedna będzie wzięta, druga zostawiona. Potrzeba czujności 42 Czuwajcie więc, bo nie wiecie, w którym dniu Pan wasz przyjdzie. 43 A to rozumiejcie: Gdyby gospodarz wiedział, o której porze nocy złodziej ma przyjść, na pewno by czuwał i nie pozwoliłby włamać się do swego domu. 44 Dlatego i wy bądźcie gotowi, bo w chwili, której się nie domyślacie, Syn Człowieczy przyjdzie. Przypowieść o słudze wiernym i niewiernym 45 Któż jest tym sługą wiernym i roztropnym, którego pan ustanowił nad swoją służbą, żeby na czas rozdał jej żywność? 46 Szczęśliwy ów sługa, którego pan, gdy wróci, zastanie przy tej czynności. 47 Zaprawdę, powiadam wam: Postawi go nad całym swoim mieniem. 48 Lecz jeśli taki zły sługa powie sobie w duszy: "Mój pan się ociąga", 49 i zacznie bić swoje współsługi, i będzie jadł i pił z pijakami, 50 to nadejdzie pan tego sługi w dniu, kiedy się nie spodziewa, i o godzinie, której nie zna. 51 Każe go ćwiartować i z obłudnikami wyznaczy mu miejsce. Tam będzie płacz i zgrzytanie zębów. Przypowieść o pannach roztropnych i nierozsądnych Rozdział 25 1 Wtedy podobne będzie królestwo niebieskie do dziesięciu panien, które wzięły swoje lampy i wyszły na spotkanie pana młodego. 2 Pięć z nich było nierozsądnych, a pięć roztropnych. 3 Nierozsądne wzięły lampy, ale nie wzięły z sobą oliwy. 4 Roztropne zaś razem z lampami zabrały również oliwę w naczyniach. 5 Gdy się pan młody opóźniał, zmorzone snem wszystkie zasnęły. 6 Lecz o północy rozległo się wołanie: "Pan młody idzie, wyjdźcie mu na spotkanie!" 7 Wtedy powstały wszystkie owe panny i opatrzyły swe lampy. 8 A nierozsądne rzekły do roztropnych: "Użyczcie nam swej oliwy, bo nasze lampy gasną". 9 Odpowiedziały roztropne: "Mogłoby i nam, i wam nie wystarczyć. Idźcie raczej do sprzedających i kupcie sobie!" 10 Gdy one szły kupić, nadszedł pan młody. Te, które były gotowe, weszły z nim na ucztę weselną, i drzwi zamknięto. 11 W końcu nadchodzą i pozostałe panny, prosząc: "Panie, panie, otwórz nam!" 12 Lecz on odpowiedział: "Zaprawdę, powiadam wam, nie znam was". 13 Czuwajcie więc, bo nie znacie dnia ani godziny. Przypowieść o talentach 14 Podobnie też jest jak z pewnym człowiekiem, który mając się udać w podróż, przywołał swoje sługi i przekazał im swój majątek. 15 Jednemu dał pięć talentów, drugiemu dwa, trzeciemu jeden, każdemu według jego zdolności, i odjechał. Zaraz 16 ten, który otrzymał pięć talentów, poszedł, puścił je w obrót i zyskał drugie pięć. 17 Tak samo i ten, który dwa otrzymał; on również zyskał drugie dwa. 18 Ten zaś, który otrzymał jeden, poszedł i rozkopawszy ziemię, ukrył pieniądze swego pana. 19 Po dłuższym czasie powrócił pan owych sług i zaczął rozliczać się z nimi. 20 Wówczas przyszedł ten, który otrzymał pięć talentów. Przyniósł drugie pięć i rzekł: "Panie, przekazałeś mi pięć talentów, oto drugie pięć talentów zyskałem". 21 Rzekł mu pan: "Dobrze, sługo dobry i wierny! Byłeś wierny w rzeczach niewielu, nad wieloma cię postawię: wejdź do radości twego pana!" 22 Przyszedł również i ten, który otrzymał dwa talenty, mówiąc: "Panie, przekazałeś mi dwa talenty, oto drugie dwa talenty zyskałem". 23 Rzekł mu pan: "Dobrze, sługo dobry i wierny! Byłeś wierny w rzeczach niewielu, nad wieloma cię postawię: wejdź do radości twego pana!" 24 Przyszedł i ten, który otrzymał jeden talent, i rzekł: "Panie, wiedziałem, żeś jest człowiek twardy: chcesz żąć tam, gdzie nie posiałeś, i zbierać tam, gdzieś nie rozsypał. 25 Bojąc się więc, poszedłem i ukryłem twój talent w ziemi. Oto masz swoją własność!" 26 Odrzekł mu pan jego: "Sługo zły i gnuśny! Wiedziałeś, że chcę żąć tam, gdzie nie posiałem, i zbierać tam, gdziem nie rozsypał. 27 Powinieneś więc był oddać moje pieniądze bankierom, a ja po powrocie byłbym z zyskiem odebrał swoją własność. 28 Dlatego odbierzcie mu ten talent, a dajcie temu, który ma dziesięć talentów. 29 Każdemu bowiem, kto ma, będzie dodane, tak że nadmiar mieć będzie. Temu zaś, kto nie ma, zabiorą nawet to, co ma. 30 A sługę nieużytecznego wyrzućcie na zewnątrz - w ciemności! Tam będzie płacz i zgrzytanie zębów". Sąd Ostateczny 31 Gdy Syn Człowieczy przyjdzie w swej chwale i wszyscy aniołowie z Nim, wtedy zasiądzie na swoim tronie pełnym chwały. 32 I zgromadzą się przed Nim wszystkie narody, a On oddzieli jednych ludzi od drugich, jak pasterz oddziela owce od kozłów. 33 Owce postawi po prawej, a kozły po swojej lewej stronie. 34 Wtedy odezwie się Król do tych po prawej stronie: "Pójdźcie, błogosławieni Ojca mojego, weźcie w posiadanie królestwo, przygotowane wam od założenia świata! 35 Bo byłem głodny, a daliście Mi jeść; byłem spragniony, a daliście Mi pić; byłem przybyszem, a przyjęliście Mnie; 36 byłem nagi, a przyodzialiście Mnie; byłem chory, a odwiedziliście Mnie; byłem w więzieniu, a przyszliście do Mnie". 37 Wówczas zapytają sprawiedliwi: "Panie, kiedy widzieliśmy Cię głodnym i nakarmiliśmy Ciebie? spragnionym i daliśmy Ci pić? 38 Kiedy widzieliśmy Cię przybyszem i przyjęliśmy Cię? lub nagim i przyodzialiśmy Cię? 39 Kiedy widzieliśmy Cię chorym lub w więzieniu i przyszliśmy do Ciebie?" 40 A Król im odpowie: "Zaprawdę, powiadam wam: Wszystko, co uczyniliście jednemu z tych braci moich najmniejszych, Mnieście uczynili". 41 Wtedy odezwie się i do tych po lewej stronie: "Idźcie precz ode Mnie, przeklęci, w ogień wieczny, przygotowany diabłu i jego aniołom! 42 Bo byłem głodny, a nie daliście Mi jeść; byłem spragniony, a nie daliście Mi pić; 43 byłem przybyszem, a nie przyjęliście Mnie; byłem nagi, a nie przyodzialiście Mnie; byłem chory i w więzieniu, a nie odwiedziliście Mnie." 44 Wówczas zapytają i ci: "Panie, kiedy widzieliśmy Cię głodnym albo spragnionym, albo przybyszem, albo nagim, kiedy chorym albo w więzieniu, a nie usłużyliśmy Tobie?" 45 Wtedy odpowie im: "Zaprawdę, powiadam wam: Wszystko, czego nie uczyniliście jednemu z tych najmniejszych, tegoście i Mnie nie uczynili". 46 I pójdą ci na mękę wieczną, sprawiedliwi zaś do życia wiecznego». MĘKA I ZMARTWYCHWSTANIE JEZUSA CHRYSTUSA Ostatnia zapowiedź męki Rozdział 26 1 Gdy Jezus dokończył wszystkich tych mów, rzekł do swoich uczniów: 2 «Wiecie, że po dwóch dniach jest Pascha, i Syn Człowieczy będzie wydany na ukrzyżowanie». Postanowienie Wysokiej Rady 3 Wówczas to zebrali się arcykapłani i starsi ludu w pałacu najwyższego kapłana, imieniem Kajfasz, 4 i odbyli naradę, żeby Jezusa podstępnie pochwycić i zabić. 5 Lecz mówili: «Tylko nie w czasie święta, żeby wzburzenie nie powstało wśród ludu». Namaszczenie w Betanii 6 Gdy Jezus przebywał w Betanii, w domu Szymona Trędowatego, 7 podeszła do Niego kobieta z alabastrowym flakonikiem drogiego olejku i wylała Mu olejek na głowę, gdy spoczywał przy stole. 8 Widząc to, uczniowie oburzali się, mówiąc: «Na co takie marnotrawstwo? 9 Przecież można było drogo to sprzedać i rozdać ubogim». 10 Lecz Jezus zauważył to i rzekł do nich: «Czemu sprawiacie przykrość tej kobiecie? Dobry uczynek spełniła względem Mnie. 11 Albowiem zawsze ubogich macie u siebie, lecz Mnie nie zawsze macie. 12 Wylewając ten olejek na moje ciało, na mój pogrzeb to uczyniła. 13 Zaprawdę, powiadam wam: Gdziekolwiek po całym świecie głosić będą tę Ewangelię, będą również opowiadać na jej pamiątkę to, co uczyniła». Zdrada Judasza 14 Wtedy jeden z Dwunastu, imieniem Judasz Iskariota, udał się do arcykapłanów 15 i rzekł: «Co chcecie mi dać, a ja wam Go wydam». A oni wyznaczyli mu trzydzieści srebrników6. 16 Odtąd szukał sposobności, żeby Go wydać. OSTATNIA WIECZERZA Przygotowanie Paschy 17 W pierwszy dzień Przaśników przystąpili do Jezusa uczniowie i zapytali Go: «Gdzie chcesz, żebyśmy Ci przygotowali Paschę do spożycia?» 18 On odrzekł: «Idźcie do miasta, do znanego nam człowieka, i powiedzcie mu: "Nauczyciel mówi: Czas mój jest bliski; u ciebie chcę urządzić Paschę z moimi uczniami"». 19 Uczniowie uczynili tak, jak im polecił Jezus, i przygotowali Paschę. Wyjawienie zdrajcy 20 Z nastaniem wieczoru zajął miejsce u stołu razem z dwunastu . 21 A gdy jedli, rzekł: «Zaprawdę, powiadam wam: jeden z was mnie zdradzi». 22 Bardzo tym zasmuceni zaczęli pytać jeden przez drugiego: «Chyba nie ja, Panie?» 23 On zaś odpowiedział: «Ten, który ze Mną rękę zanurza w misie, on Mnie zdradzi. 24 Wprawdzie Syn Człowieczy odchodzi, jak o Nim jest napisane, lecz biada temu człowiekowi, przez którego Syn Człowieczy będzie wydany. Byłoby lepiej dla tego człowieka, gdyby się nie narodził». 25 Wtedy Judasz, który Go miał zdradzić, rzekł: «Czy nie ja, Rabbi?» Odpowiedział mu: «Tak jest, ty». Ustanowienie Eucharystii 26 A gdy oni jedli, Jezus wziął chleb i odmówiwszy błogosławieństwo, połamał i dał uczniom, mówiąc: «Bierzcie i jedzcie, to jest Ciało moje». 27 Następnie wziął kielich i odmówiwszy dziękczynienie, dał im, mówiąc: «Pijcie z niego wszyscy, 28 bo to jest moja Krew Przymierza, która za wielu będzie wylana na odpuszczenie grzechów. 29 Lecz powiadam wam: Odtąd nie będę już pił z tego owocu winnego krzewu aż do owego dnia, kiedy pić go będę z wami nowy, w królestwie Ojca mojego». 30 Po odśpiewaniu hymnu wyszli ku Górze Oliwnej. Przepowiednia zaparcia się Piotra 31 Wówczas Jezus rzekł do nich: «Wy wszyscy zwątpicie we Mnie tej nocy. Bo jest napisane: Uderzę pasterza, a rozproszą się owce stada. 32 Lecz gdy powstanę, uprzedzę was do Galilei». 33 Odpowiedział Mu Piotr: «Choćby wszyscy zwątpili w Ciebie, ja nigdy nie zwątpię». 34 Jezus mu rzekł: «Zaprawdę, powiadam ci: Jeszcze tej nocy, zanim kogut zapieje, trzy razy się Mnie wyprzesz». 35 Na to Piotr: «Choćby mi przyszło umrzeć z Tobą, nie wyprę się Ciebie». Podobnie zapewniali wszyscy uczniowie. JEZUS W OGRÓJCU Modlitwa i trwoga konania 36 Wtedy przyszedł Jezus z nimi do ogrodu, zwanego Getsemani, i rzekł do uczniów: «Usiądźcie tu, Ja tymczasem odejdę tam i będę się modlił». 37 Wziąwszy z sobą Piotra i dwóch synów Zebedeusza, począł się smucić i odczuwać trwogę. 38 Wtedy rzekł do nich: «Smutna jest moja dusza aż do śmierci; zostańcie tu i czuwajcie ze Mną!» 39 I odszedłszy nieco dalej, upadł na twarz i modlił się tymi słowami: «Ojcze mój, jeśli to możliwe, niech Mnie ominie ten kielich! Wszakże nie jak Ja chcę, ale jak Ty». 40 Potem przyszedł do uczniów i zastał ich śpiących. Rzekł więc do Piotra: «Tak, jednej godziny nie mogliście czuwać ze Mną? 41 Czuwajcie i módlcie się, abyście nie ulegli pokusie; duch wprawdzie ochoczy, ale ciało słabe». 42 Powtórnie odszedł i tak się modlił: «Ojcze mój, jeśli nie może ominąć Mnie ten kielich, i muszę go wypić, niech się stanie wola Twoja!» 43 Potem przyszedł i znów zastał ich śpiących, bo oczy ich były senne. 44 Zostawiwszy ich, odszedł znowu i modlił się po raz trzeci, powtarzając te same słowa. 45 Potem wrócił do uczniów i rzekł do nich: «Śpicie jeszcze i odpoczywacie? A oto nadeszła godzina i Syn Człowieczy będzie wydany w ręce grzeszników. 46 Wstańcie, chodźmy! Oto blisko jest mój zdrajca». Pojmanie Jezusa 47 Gdy On jeszcze mówił, oto nadszedł Judasz, jeden z Dwunastu, a z nim wielka zgraja z mieczami i kijami, od arcykapłanów i starszych ludu. 48 Zdrajca zaś dał im taki znak: «Ten, którego pocałuję, to On; Jego pochwyćcie!». 49 Zaraz też przystąpił do Jezusa, mówiąc: «Witaj Rabbi!», i pocałował Go. 50 A Jezus rzekł do niego: «Przyjacielu, po coś przyszedł?» Wtedy podeszli, rzucili się na Jezusa i pochwycili Go. 51 A oto jeden z tych, którzy byli z Jezusem, wyciągnął rękę, dobył miecza i ugodziwszy sługę najwyższego kapłana odciął mu ucho. 52 Wtedy Jezus rzekł do niego: «Schowaj miecz swój do pochwy, bo wszyscy, którzy za miecz chwytają, od miecza giną. 53 Czy myślisz, że nie mógłbym poprosić Ojca mojego, a zaraz wystawiłby Mi więcej niż dwanaście zastępów aniołów? 54 Jakże więc spełnią się Pisma, że tak się stać musi?» 55 W owej chwili Jezus rzekł do tłumów: «Wyszliście z mieczami i kijami jak na zbójcę, żeby Mnie pojmać. Codziennie zasiadałem w świątyni i nauczałem, a nie pochwyciliście Mnie. 56 Lecz stało się to wszystko, żeby się wypełniły Pisma proroków». Wtedy wszyscy uczniowie opuścili Go i uciekli. JEZUS PRZED SWOIMI SĘDZIAMI Wobec Wysokiej Rady 57 Ci zaś, którzy pochwycili Jezusa, zaprowadzili Go do najwyższego kapłana, Kajfasza, gdzie zebrali się uczeni w Piśmie i starsi. 58 A Piotr szedł za Nim z daleka, aż do pałacu najwyższego kapłana. Wszedł tam na dziedziniec i usiadł między służbą, aby widzieć, jaki będzie wynik. 59 Tymczasem arcykapłani i cała Wysoka Rada szukali fałszywego świadectwa przeciw Jezusowi, aby Go zgładzić. 60 Lecz nie znaleźli, jakkolwiek występowało wielu fałszywych świadków. W końcu stanęli dwaj 61 i zeznali: «On powiedział: "Mogę zburzyć przybytek Boży i w ciągu trzech dni go odbudować"». 62 Wtedy powstał najwyższy kapłan i rzekł do Niego: «Nic nie odpowiadasz na to, co oni zeznają przeciwko Tobie?» 63 Lecz Jezus milczał. A najwyższy kapłan rzekł do Niego: «Poprzysięgam Cię na Boga żywego, powiedz nam: Czy Ty jesteś Mesjasz, Syn Boży?» 64 Jezus mu odpowiedział: «Tak, Ja Nim jestem. Ale powiadam wam: Odtąd ujrzycie Syna Człowieczego, siedzącego po prawicy Wszechmocnego, i nadchodzącego na obłokach niebieskich». 65 Wtedy najwyższy kapłan rozdarł swoje szaty i rzekł: «Zbluźnił. Na cóż nam jeszcze potrzeba świadków? Oto teraz słyszeliście bluźnierstwo. 66 Co wam się zdaje?» Oni odpowiedzieli: «Winien jest śmierci». 67 Wówczas zaczęli pluć Mu w twarz i bić Go pięściami, a inni policzkowali Go 68 i szydzili: «Prorokuj nam, Mesjaszu, kto Cię uderzył?» Zaparcie się Piotra 69 Piotr zaś siedział zewnątrz na dziedzińcu. Podeszła do niego jedna służąca i rzekła: «I ty byłeś z Galilejczykiem Jezusem». 70 Lecz on zaprzeczył temu wobec wszystkich i rzekł: «Nie wiem, co mówisz». 71 A gdy wyszedł ku bramie, zauważyła go inna i rzekła do tych, co tam byli: «Ten był z Jezusem Nazarejczykiem». 72 I znowu zaprzeczył pod przysięgą: «Nie znam tego Człowieka». 73 Po chwili ci, którzy tam stali, zbliżyli się i rzekli do Piotra: «Na pewno i ty jesteś jednym z nich, bo i twoja mowa cię zdradza». 74 Wtedy począł się zaklinać i przysięgać: «Nie znam tego Człowieka». I w tej chwili kogut zapiał. 75 Wspomniał Piotr na słowo Jezusa, który mu powiedział: «Zanim kogut zapieje, trzy razy się Mnie wyprzesz». Wyszedł na zewnątrz i gorzko zapłakał. Wydanie Jezusa Piłatowi Rozdział 27 1 A gdy nastał ranek, wszyscy arcykapłani i starsi ludu powzięli uchwałę przeciw Jezusowi, żeby Go zgładzić. 2 Związawszy Go zaprowadzili i wydali w ręce namiestnika Piłata. Koniec zdrajcy 3 Wtedy Judasz, który Go wydał, widząc, że Go skazano, opamiętał się, zwrócił trzydzieści srebrników arcykapłanom i starszym 4 i rzekł: «Zgrzeszyłem, wydawszy krew niewinną». Lecz oni odparli: «Co nas to obchodzi? To twoja sprawa». 5 Rzuciwszy srebrniki ku przybytkowi, oddalił się, potem poszedł i powiesił się. 6 Arcykapłani zaś wzięli srebrniki i orzekli: «Nie wolno kłaść ich do skarbca świątyni, bo są zapłatą za krew». 7 Po odbyciu narady kupili za nie Pole Garncarza, na grzebanie cudzoziemców. 8 Dlatego pole to aż po dziś dzień nosi nazwę Pole Krwi4. 9 Wtedy spełniło się to, co powiedział prorok Jeremiasz: Wzięli trzydzieści srebrników, zapłatę za Tego, którego oszacowali synowie Izraela. 10 I dali je za Pole Garncarza, jak mi Pan rozkazał. Jezus przed Piłatem 11 Jezusa zaś stawiono przed namiestnikiem. Namiestnik zadał Mu pytanie: «Czy Ty jesteś królem żydowskim?» Jezus odpowiedział: «Tak, Ja nim jestem». 12 A gdy Go oskarżali arcykapłani i starsi, nic nie odpowiadał. 13 Wtedy zapytał Go Piłat: «Nie słyszysz, jak wiele zeznają przeciw Tobie?» 14 On jednak nie odpowiedział mu na żadne pytanie, tak że namiestnik bardzo się dziwił. Jezus odrzucony przez swój naród 15 A był zwyczaj, że na każde święto namiestnik uwalniał jednego więźnia, którego chcieli. 16 Trzymano zaś wtedy znacznego więźnia, imieniem Barabasz. 17 Gdy się więc zebrali, spytał ich Piłat: «Którego chcecie, żebym wam uwolnił, Barabasza czy Jezusa, zwanego Mesjaszem?» 18 Wiedział bowiem, że przez zawiść Go wydali. 19 A gdy on odbywał przewód sądowy, żona jego przysłała mu ostrzeżenie: «Nie miej nic do czynienia z tym Sprawiedliwym, bo dzisiaj we śnie wiele nacierpiałam się z Jego powodu». 20 Tymczasem arcykapłani i starsi namówili tłumy, żeby prosiły o Barabasza, a domagały się śmierci Jezusa. 21 Pytał ich namiestnik: «Którego z tych dwóch chcecie, żebym wam uwolnił?» Odpowiedzieli: «Barabasza». 22 Rzekł do nich Piłat: «Cóż więc mam uczynić z Jezusem, którego nazywają Mesjaszem?» Zawołali wszyscy: «Na krzyż z Nim!» 23 Namiestnik odpowiedział: «Cóż właściwie złego uczynił?» Lecz oni jeszcze głośniej krzyczeli: «Na krzyż z Nim!» 24 Piłat widząc, że nic nie osiąga, a wzburzenie raczej wzrasta, wziął wodę i umył ręce wobec tłumu, mówiąc: «Nie jestem winny krwi tego Sprawiedliwego. To wasza rzecz». 25 A cały lud zawołał: «Krew Jego na nas i na dzieci nasze». 26 Wówczas uwolnił im Barabasza, a Jezusa kazał ubiczować i wydał na ukrzyżowanie. Król wyśmiany 27 Wtedy żołnierze namiestnika zabrali Jezusa z sobą do pretorium i zgromadzili koło Niego całą kohortę. 28 Rozebrali Go z szat i narzucili na Niego płaszcz szkarłatny. 29 Uplótłszy wieniec z ciernia włożyli Mu na głowę, a do prawej ręki dali Mu trzcinę. Potem przyklękali przed Nim i szydzili z Niego, mówiąc: «Witaj, Królu Żydowski!» 30 Przy tym pluli na Niego, brali trzcinę i bili Go po głowie. 31 A gdy Go wyszydzili, zdjęli z Niego płaszcz, włożyli na Niego własne Jego szaty i odprowadzili Go na ukrzyżowanie. JEZUS NA GOLGOCIE Droga krzyżowa 32 Wychodząc spotkali pewnego człowieka z Cyreny, imieniem Szymon. Tego przymusili, żeby niósł krzyż Jego. 33 Gdy przyszli na miejsce zwane Golgotą, to znaczy Miejscem Czaszki, 34 dali Mu pić wino zaprawione goryczą. Skosztował, ale nie chciał pić. Ukrzyżowanie 35 Gdy Go ukrzyżowali, rozdzielili między siebie Jego szaty, rzucając o nie losy. 36 I siedząc, tam Go pilnowali. 37 A nad głową Jego umieścili napis z podaniem Jego winy: «To jest Jezus, Król Żydowski». 38 Wtedy też ukrzyżowano z Nim dwóch złoczyńców, jednego po prawej, drugiego po lewej stronie. Wyszydzenie na krzyżu 39 Ci zaś, którzy przechodzili obok, przeklinali Go i potrząsali głowami, 40 mówiąc: «Ty, który burzysz przybytek i w trzech dniach go odbudowujesz, wybaw sam siebie; jeśli jesteś Synem Bożym, zejdź z krzyża!» 41 Podobnie arcykapłani z uczonymi w Piśmie i starszymi, szydząc, powtarzali: 42 «Innych wybawiał, siebie nie może wybawić. Jest królem Izraela: niechże teraz zejdzie z krzyża, a uwierzymy w Niego. 43 Zaufał Bogu: niechże Go teraz wybawi, jeśli Go miłuje. Przecież powiedział: "Jestem Synem Bożym"». 44 Tak samo lżyli Go i złoczyńcy, którzy byli z Nim ukrzyżowani. Śmierć Jezusa 45 Od godziny szóstej mrok ogarnął całą ziemię, aż do godziny dziewiątej. 46 Około godziny dziewiątej Jezus zawołał donośnym głosem: «Eli, Eli, lema sabachthani?», to znaczy Boże mój, Boże mój, czemuś Mnie opuścił? 47 Słysząc to, niektórzy ze stojących tam mówili: «On Eliasza woła». 48 Zaraz też jeden z nich pobiegł i wziąwszy gąbkę, napełnił ją octem, włożył na trzcinę i dawał Mu pić. 49 Lecz inni mówili: «Poczekaj! Zobaczymy, czy przyjdzie Eliasz, aby Go wybawić». 50 A Jezus raz jeszcze zawołał donośnym głosem i wyzionął ducha. Po śmierci Jezusa 51 A oto zasłona przybytku rozdarła się na dwoje z góry na dół; ziemia zadrżała i skały zaczęły pękać. 52 Groby się otworzyły i wiele ciał Świętych, którzy umarli, powstało. 53 I wyszedłszy z grobów po Jego zmartwychwstaniu, weszli oni do Miasta Świętego i ukazali się wielu. 54 Setnik zaś i jego ludzie, którzy odbywali straż przy Jezusie, widząc trzęsienie ziemi i to, co się działo, zlękli się bardzo i mówili: «Prawdziwie, Ten był Synem Bożym». 55 Było tam również wiele niewiast, które przypatrywały się z daleka. Szły one za Jezusem z Galilei i usługiwały Mu. 56 Między nimi były: Maria Magdalena, Maria, matka Jakuba i Józefa, oraz matka synów Zebedeusza. Pogrzeb Jezusa 57 Pod wieczór przyszedł zamożny człowiek z Arymatei, imieniem Józef, który też był uczniem Jezusa. 58 On udał się do Piłata i poprosił o ciało Jezusa. Wówczas Piłat kazał je wydać. 59 Józef zabrał ciało, owinął je w czyste płótno 60 i złożył w swoim nowym grobie, który kazał wykuć w skale. Przed wejściem do grobu zatoczył duży kamień i odszedł. 61 Lecz Maria Magdalena i druga Maria pozostały tam, siedząc naprzeciw grobu. Straż przy grobie 62 Nazajutrz, to znaczy po dniu Przygotowania, zebrali się arcykapłani i faryzeusze u Piłata 63 i oznajmili: «Panie, przypomnieliśmy sobie, że ów oszust powiedział jeszcze za życia: "Po trzech dniach powstanę". 64 Każ więc zabezpieczyć grób aż do trzeciego dnia, żeby przypadkiem nie przyszli jego uczniowie, nie wykradli Go i nie powiedzieli ludowi: "Powstał z martwych". I będzie ostatnie oszustwo gorsze niż pierwsze». 65 Rzekł im Piłat: «Macie straż: idźcie, zabezpieczcie grób, jak umiecie». 66 Oni poszli i zabezpieczyli grób opieczętowując kamień i stawiając straż. ZMARTWYCHWSTANIE JEZUSA CHRYSTUSA Pusty grób Rozdział 20 1 Po upływie szabatu, o świcie pierwszego dnia tygodnia przyszła Maria Magdalena i druga Maria obejrzeć grób. 2 A oto powstało wielkie trzęsienie ziemi. Albowiem anioł Pański zstąpił z nieba, podszedł, odsunął kamień i usiadł na nim. 3 Postać jego jaśniała jak błyskawica, a szaty jego były białe jak śnieg. 4 Ze strachu przed nim zadrżeli strażnicy i stali się jakby umarli. 5 Anioł zaś przemówił do niewiast: «Wy się nie bójcie! Gdyż wiem, że szukacie Jezusa Ukrzyżowanego. 6 Nie ma Go tu, bo zmartwychwstał, jak powiedział. Chodźcie, zobaczcie miejsce, gdzie leżał. 7 A idźcie szybko i powiedzcie Jego uczniom: Powstał z martwych i oto udaje się przed wami do Galilei. Tam Go ujrzycie. Oto, co wam powiedziałem». 8 Pośpiesznie więc oddaliły się od grobu, z bojaźnią i wielką radością, i biegły oznajmić to Jego uczniom. Jezus ukazuje się niewiastom 9 A oto Jezus stanął przed nimi i rzekł: «Witajcie!» One podeszły do Niego, objęły Go za nogi i oddały Mu pokłon. 10 A Jezus rzekł do nich: «Nie bójcie się! Idźcie i oznajmijcie moim braciom: niech idą do Galilei, tam Mnie zobaczą». Przekupiona straż 11 Gdy one były w drodze, niektórzy ze straży przyszli do miasta i powiadomili arcykapłanów o wszystkim, co zaszło. 12 Ci zebrali się ze starszymi, a po naradzie dali żołnierzom sporo pieniędzy 13 i rzekli: «Rozpowiadajcie tak: Jego uczniowie przyszli w nocy i wykradli Go, gdyśmy spali. 14 A gdyby to doszło do uszu namiestnika, my z nim pomówimy i wybawimy was z kłopotu». 15 Ci więc wzięli pieniądze i uczynili, jak ich pouczono. I tak rozniosła się ta pogłoska między Żydami i trwa aż do dnia dzisiejszego. JEZUS UKAZUJE SIĘ UCZNIOM Ostatni rozkaz 16 Jedenastu zaś uczniów udało się do Galilei na górę, tam gdzie Jezus im polecił. 17 A gdy Go ujrzeli, oddali Mu pokłon. Niektórzy jednak wątpili. 18 Wtedy Jezus podszedł do nich i przemówił tymi słowami: «Dana Mi jest wszelka władza w niebie i na ziemi. 19 Idźcie więc i nauczajcie wszystkie narody, udzielając im chrztu w imię Ojca i Syna, i Ducha Świętego***. 20 Uczcie je zachowywać wszystko, co wam przykazałem. A oto Ja jestem z wami przez wszystkie dni, aż do skończenia świata». Niniejszy tekst został przekopiowany ze strony Eioba zgodnie z licencją CC-BY-SA Mateusza